A Garden with Tomatoes
by Paigeolivar4
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a 23 year old author who never really bothered to get close to anyone, but one day he meets a certain Spaniard who somehow manages to be everywhere Lovi is at the exact same time and place! And now the poor Italian can't seem to get rid of the bastard! Spamano
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lovino Vargas. I am a 23 year old author in the middle of creating a "Masterpiece" or so my editor, Bella, says anyway. I personally think it's just another story, just like the other billions of books out there but whatever.

Anyway, I have a brother, Feliciano, who's engaged to this stupid potato bastard Ludwig. Che! He's GERMAN, enough said.

They own a small restraint a few blocks down from my apartment called "GerIta" Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. Apparently it's some lovey dovey inside shit between them. Stupid bastards.

Other than Bella, Feli, and potato head, I don't really have any other relationships with anyone else. Sure, I'll go to book signings and meet a few people….. but I never keep in touch with any of them. Most of them have had their fill of me within the first ten seconds anyway.

As for any other relatives, mine and Fratello's parents died in a car accident when we were little. After that we were taken in by our grandfather who passed away two years ago.

So that pretty much concludes my social life. Interesting, I know. Who really gives a fuck anyway? I certainly don't.

**A/N:**

**Don't worry~ Hahaha the Spamano is commin up I promise~ PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what ya think, how I can improve, ect. Ect. **

**TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning light made its way through my green curtains, successfully waking me from my tomato filled dream. I lazily glanced at the clock. 8:04 a.m.

Great.

I let out a yawn before untangling myself from my cream colored blankets and sheets. Not bothering to make the bed since I know I'll eventually mess it up again anyway, I made my way out of my bedroom, passed the living room, and into the connected kitchen area.

Opening the fridge I noticed I had nothing to eat. I made a mental note to go shopping later.

I turned to look out over my apartment. A connected living room/Kitchen area as well as a single hall that had three doors. The one at the end of the hall was my bedroom, while the left door led to the bathroom, and the right to the laundry room. The theme of colors was green, white, and red. The Italian flag, only problem though was that you could hardly tell there even was a theme considering I never cleaned this shit hole once in my life living here.

Wait, no, that's not true. I have tried…. But I just made it worse. Cleaning and cooking isn't exactly my forte….. Feli got that trait. Hell! He got all of the good traits!

I walked into the bathroom and picked up my tomato tooth brush before spreading a generous amount of toothpaste on it. As I brushed my teeth as stared at my reflection in the mirror, and I wasn't impressed.

Same old slightly tanned skin that clashed with my olive green eyes. My hair was a rather dark auburn color that had a single curl on the right side of my head that refused to stay down. I'm not exactly handsome, but I wouldn't really categorize myself as ugly either….

Tch. Not like I care anyway. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone, that's for sure.

I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out my mouth before exiting the bathroom, not even bothering to brush my hair.

Walking into my bedroom I picked up a white dress shirt off the floor, smelling it just to make sure before slipping it on, leaving a couple of buttons undone for no other reason except for the fact that I'm just simply a lazy ass.

I searched around a bit more until I found a pair of black slacks, not even bothering to sniff them before sliding them on and zipping them up.

Deeming myself ready to go, I grabbed my keys, wallet, phone, and laptop from my white marble island table in my kitchen and walked out the door, not even bothering to lock it behind me. It's not like there's anything really important to steal in there anyway.

I clicked the unlock button on my keys before hopping into my red Ferrari sports car. Made in Italy.

After placing my laptop in the passenger's seat, I started the car. Destination: My stupid fratello's restaurant.

As soon as I pulled into their driveway, an immediate scowl made its way onto my face. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BROTHER YOU POTATO BASTARD!" There. In front of the entry way, was Feli, with his fiancé, making out. I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Ve~? Fratello?" I walked up to them, annoyed as hell. "Did you come for some pasta again~?" Dammit Feli. You always make it so god damn hard to stay mad at you!

I sent a glare at the couple's now connected hands. "Si, bastardo." The German/Nazi(All German's are Nazi's right? Oh well.)/Shit head seemed to get the picture and moved out of my way so that I could get inside. To my annoyance however, they fallowed in after me.

"Just a second Lovino! I'll go make your pasta right away~ Ludwig~ Keep him company while I'm gone, ve~?" I glanced up at the creep as if daring him to speak. Luckily he didn't, until we sat down at a table.

"So…" CHIGI! SHUT UP! "How have you been?" I crossed my arms and snorted.

"Since when? Oh you mean has anything been new since I saw you 10 hours ago for dinner? Tch. Well I slept, dumbass." I glanced passed the awkwardly stiff German to check how business was going. I was the only one there, which wasn't a big surprise since this is a lunch and dinner place anyway. Most people don't eat pasta for breakfast.

"O-oh… right…." I smirked to myself for successfully making the blonde across from me feel like a moron. Way to go me.

Not moments later Feli came back with the pasta and a glass of water. I mumbled a 'Thanks' as my fratello slid into the booth next to his fiancé.

Feli pretty much did all of the talking as I ate my meal, mostly about the wedding preparations.

Then, out of nowhere, he decided to ruin the fairly decent mood we had going. "Ve~ So how has your love life been fratello~?" I chocked on a few noodles, but I managed to wash them down by chugging my glass of water.

I pushed my nearly empty plate away from me and whipped my mouth on my sleeve. "Fine." I grumbled. You could also call it nonexistent.

"Ve~? Details, details~" I inwardly cursed my brothers stupidity.

"Uhh… Feli…. Didn't you want to invite Lovino to come with us tonight?" Nice save potato head! For once I was actually grateful for the German being there.

"Ve~ Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Fratello~ We are going to go out drinking tonight at 11 with Luddy's brother and a few of his friends~ Will you come and join us, ve~?" Drinking, hmm? I COULD use a drink considering how much stress has been building up thanks to the deadlines that are coming up and Bella never giving me a break unless it's to eat or sleep…. Sometimes not even…

"Which bar?" I asked nonchalantly. Wouldn't want them to know I'm actually glad they gave me this escape route from the claws of my Belgium editor. She may seem all sweet and carefree…. But when it comes to deadlines she's evil!

"Ve~ The one next to Yao's Chinese restraint that we ate at last week for dinner~ You know~ Kiku's boyfriend Yao's place~? You remember Kiku don't you~?" Kiku…. Kiku…. Oh yeah! That Japanese guy who was one of the potato's old friends from high school…. I remember him… and then that long haired guy… Yao, right?

Restaurant my ass! That was more like an entire china town that just seemed to appear out of nowhere one day!

"Yeah yeah I got it…. See you there." With that being said I placed my money on the table, including tip, like always, before heading out to my car again.

As soon as I was buckled, I started up the car and drove over to the library to get some work done.

Walking in through the sliding doors always made me feel more relaxed. The library just had a comforting feel to it. As I sat down in my regular seat, I plugged in my laptop and waited for it to load.

I always sit in the same seat. Last two person table in the corner, right next to a window that viewed the library's garden.

I had always wished I could make my own garden, even grow some tomato's in there as well as flowers…. But truth is life's a bitch and I had to learn the hard way that I'm just not cut out for gardening. Just another one of my many flaws.

I turned back to my screen and noticed it was done loading. I typed in my password and opened the file to my latest story. As if right on cue, my phone vibrated from inside my pants pocket. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

**From: Bella**

**To: Lovino**

**You better not forget about the deadline coming up! Love u hun, but get to work! 3 **

I slid my phone back into my pocket before re-reading what I had typed the other day. Inspiration started to flow from seemingly nowhere as my fingers typed away all on their own. Everything was going quite well until-

"Um… Excuse me…. But I was wondering…. Are you by any chance Lovino Vargas?" Chigi! Dammit! I was in the middle of something!

"Can't you see I'm busy, bastard!" I looked up only to lock eyes with energetic and excited bright green ones.

"You are, aren't you!" The man stated more than asked. Cocky bastard.

I examined the new found bastard. He had dark brown curly hair as well as nicely tanned skin. He was pretty well built and if I had to guess I would say he was a Spaniard not only because of his appearance but his accent as well.

"I am. What of it?" A book was promptly shoved in front of my face. A small "Chigi!" escaped my lips, that in which I would deny if ever asked about it again.

"Please sign this for me!" I glared at my own picture on the back of the book that was blocking my vision from the rest of the world. Dammit! This guy is starting to piss me off!

"Fine!" I yelled as I snatched the book from his hands, ignoring the warnings I got from a few of the librarians.

I grabbed a pen that had been sitting in the middle of the table and flipped open the front cover. I noticed through the corner of my eye that the Spaniard had knelt down and was staring expectantly at me as I wondered what the hell I should write since all I could think of was how pissed off I was.

"What's your name bastard?" I waited impatiently as the man's lips perked up into an even wider smile.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" I frowned. Shit that's a long fucking name.

Nonetheless I started writing a message for the creep.

**Dear bastard, A.K.A. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,**

**LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! CHIGI!**

**-Lovino Vargas *A tomato***

I handed the book back to the Spaniard and stared as his face lit up. What? Can he not read?

"That is the most adorable drawing of a tomato I have ever seen! Do you draw those for everyone?" My face flushed immediately.

"N-no! Bastard! I just really want a tomato right now s-so… just shut up!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest as I turned my bright red face away from Antonio.

"Lovi~ You look like a tomato~ Hahahaha~" Wait. WHAT!

"Did you just call me LOVI!" My face heated up even more if that was possible. WHAT THE FUCK! DON'T GIVE ME NICKNAMES!

"Si~ You can call me Toni if you like~" Fuck no!

"Get away from me you tomato bastard! I need to work!" By now the librarians looked like they were about to murder me.

"But what if I never see you again, Lovi~?" He pouted. That fucking Spaniard… pouted. THAT'S A CHEAP SHOT, DAMMIT! I could never stand when my brother pouted either! I have a weakness for those kinds of things!

"No!" I whisper-yelled, standing my ground. I'm not going to give in!

"But Lovi~~~~" Before he could say any more, I stood up, grabbed my laptop, and left. He seemed to get the picture and just watched me leave.

**A/N:**

**Spamano~~~~ Gotta love it~ X3 I know I do~ PLEASE REVIEW! With anything really~ They just make me happy to know ppl actually read my stories~ LOVE YA! **

**TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the parking lot of the grocery store, typing away on my laptop before I lost my inspiration once again. Thank god for my computers amazingly long battery life span.

A grumbling noise coming from my stomach stopped my typing.

Guess I better go in now…

After saving my work, I jumped out of my car and walked into the store, grabbing a cart along the way.

Looking at all of the food in the store made me wish I had made a list, that way I wouldn't have to wander around aimlessly and probably forget a bunch of things, like usual.

On my way through the store I managed to pick up milk, pasta ingredients, pizza, coke, coffee, wine, and cereal, until I finally made it to the tomatoes. Mmm~ Tomatoes…. With them I will now have all of the necessities of life.

Reaching out to grab one of the round delicious fruits, my hand bumped into someone else's who had also apparently been eyeing the exact same tomato.

I turned to glare at the offender, only to be met with bright green. No. Fucking. Way.

"A-ah? Lovi! Wow! It really is you Lovi! Small world~" Small world my ass!

"Are you fallowing me or something, bastard! What are you, a stalker!" I watched in rage as the Spaniard held out his hands in front of him in defense, his expression confused yet still smiling, which pissed me off even more. What the fuck is he even smiling about!

"W-whaa? I assure Lovi, I'm not a stalker hahaha…. You probably do get those a lot though right? People must chase you until you give them an autograph or something?" Is he stupid? Oh wait, he is. Only movie stars get stalked for autographs you moron! Or at least not low life author's like me!

"Look. Tomato creep…. Let's just pretend this meeting never happened. I you do that… then…" I pulled out the tomato we had both wanted and held it out to him, a small blush forming on my cheeks. "I'll give you this tomato…."

There was dead silence between the two of us as he kept glancing from the tomato, to me, to the tomato, and back to me again, until finally- "You're so adorable Lovi!"

All of a sudden, before I even knew what had happened, I was brought into a tight hug by the cheerful Spaniard. "W-What the hell! Let go of me!"

Reluctantly, he did as he was told and took a step back, giving me space to fume. "Hahaha! You look like a tomato Lovi~" My lips formed a straight line as I glared at the offender, until I noticed a little red splotch on his green dress shirt.

Hesitantly, I looked down at my own shirt to see a very similar stain present on my own shirt. My cheeks grew red in fury as I finally let my eyes fall on my hand, which held a crushed tomato.

"Ch-CHIGI!" I head bunted the jerk in the stomach before chucking the rest of the tomato remains at him. "You stained my shirt, jackass!"

Wincing in pain as he stood, Antonio held his stomach as he stared at me guiltily. "I'm sorry Lovi… My apartment is just a block away from here… if you want I can clean your shirt for you to make up for it…?" The look he gave me made it seem like he was a kicked puppy, so eventually I caved.

"Fine… but if the stain doesn't come out you owe me a new shirt!" The Spaniard nodded happily as he fallowed me up to the register.

Once I paid for my food and loaded it into the trunk, I sat in the driver's seat and waited for the bastard to get in, which didn't look like it would be anytime soon considering he was just staring at it in awe.

"Are you coming bastardo?" Finally, the happy go lucky male jumped into the passenger seat excitedly, cradling my laptop in his arms.

I started the car and made my way over to 124 Richmont ave., apparently the morons address.

"Wow! This is your car, Lovi! And this is your laptop! You have all of your stories in here! Can I look at your latest one! Please please please please please please!"

"No way! Don't even think about it you stupid Spaniard!" How dare he even think about seeing my unedited stories! Not to even mention before they are even published! What, does he think he's special or something! WE AREN'T EVEN FRIENDS! MORON!

"Aww~ But Lovi-"

"We're here!" Thank god now just shut up!

I parked the car and got out, fallowing the complete stranger into his apartment….. suddenly I'm not too sure this was a good idea…

"Apartment number 204~ In case you ever need me just come on over~ I keep a spare key under the rug-"

"What the hell is wrong with you! You do realize that we just met for the first time earlier today right! And you already told me where you keep your spare key!" How much more of a moron can a person get!

"But I trust you, Lovi~" No more words were exchanged as he opened his door and walked on in. I slowly fallowed behind, shutting the door as I went. I half expected to be shoved into the wall and murdered then and there, thankfully, that didn't happen. Instead, the Spaniard simply walked into his kitchen and grabbed two tomatoes.

"Hey Lovi~ While I clean your shirt do you want to borrow one of mine~?" A tomato was placed in my hand as he was speaking, but I didn't complain. I've been craving a sweet tomato since…. This morning….. Has it really only been since last night that I ate a tomato? Hmm… it feels like it's been months….

"Sure" I responded nonchalantly as the brunette walked off into another room.

I examined the red fruit before gently placing it up against my lips and slowly taking a big bite out of it, letting the juices flood into my mouth. Perfect.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings. Tomato wall paper decorated the kitchen walls, accompanied by green walls in the connected living room in a layout much like my own, only smaller…. And much more clean.

There was but a single hall, also much like my own, with three doors, which I assumed were also a bedroom, bathroom, and living room. All in all out layouts were very similar, only his seemed to be oddly miniature in comparison…. Maybe my rooms are just much more spacious?

I couldn't help but feel that his apartment felt very similar to the potato bastard and my fratello's house… it was very…. Homey….

My eyes wandered over to a few pictures that were hanging on the walls. I glanced at the first one and was immediately taken back. I let out a small shriek.

"What's wrong!" The idiot came running in with a white "I LOVE TOMATOES" Shirt on as well as carrying another black shirt in his arms.

"T-turtle!" I hate turtles!

"Whaa? You mean the picture?" I couldn't help but notice the smile on the Spaniards lips. DOES HE NOT REALIZE THE SERIOUSNESS OF THIS SITUATION!

"Yes the picture! It has a turtle on it! Do you not know how scary those things can be! I was at the beach one time on a high school field trip and got attacked by a giant mob of them! THEY'RE EVIL!"

I tried to catch my breath after my rant, only to glare at Antonio as he started to laugh. "That just means they like you Lovi~"

"Chigi! No they don't they tried to drown me! I don't even know how to swim and they carried me out into the ocean!" The smile that seemed to almost always be present on the bastards face disappeared into a look of disbelief.

"You don't know how to swim Lovi!" Oh crap. Dammit. I just told a complete stranger something to personal….

"No…. What's it to you?" I slowly started unbuttoning my stained shirt that I had just remembered about.

"You can't live a life without swimming! It's just incomplete!" I chucked my shirt at the Spanish moron before crossing my arms over my bare chest.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Antonio grabbed the shirt I threw at him and tossed me the black one he had in his arms earlier, but not after staring at my chest longer than necessary. What? Never seen a chest before or something? Asshole.

"Says me Lovi~ You're even skinnier than I thought…. I don't think that's healthy…" Oh. So that's it.

"Tch. What's it to you?" I put on the black shirt that had a little tomato cartoon on it that looked rather adorable actually…. But none the less the shirt was way too big on me, oh well. Doesn't matter to me.

The Spaniard once again disappeared into another room, only to come back seconds later, the sound of a washing machine echoing from a distance.

"Because I care, Lovi~ Want something to drink?" I felt my face heat up. Dumbass… don't throw words like that around so carelessly…

"No thanks…. I have to go back to my place and get to work before Bella decides to take it upon herself to make me finish up the rest before deadlines…. When it's done just call me…" I wrote down my phone number on a note pad and pen conveniently placed on the counter next to me before ripping it off and handing it to the cheery Spaniard.

"Will do Lovi! Good luck!" I raised a hand as a wave of good bye before walking out of his apartment and back into the slightly chilly afternoon air of April.

I wonder if I'll ever actually get my shirt back from that shitty bastard…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! XD And now~ Chapter 4:**

After leaving Antonio's apartment…. WAIT ITS NOT LIKE I MEMORIZED HIS NAME ON PURPOSE OR ANYTHING IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! CHIGI! SHUT UP!

Anyway…. I went into mega writing over time after seemingly being slapped in the face with inspiration. Bella will be so proud….. Like I care. Now I don't have to be in such a rush to finish the deadlines since… wait for it…. I finished the whole fucking thing! Three days before deadline!

Now I have a reason to go out drinking…. And get drunk as hell…..

I glanced over at my tomato alarm clock and sighed. I still have an hour until I can go and get drunk. Damn…. Might as well take a shower… and change into clean clothes… but then again that would require doing the laundry… crap…. I wonder if I could just hire a maid? I have quite a bit of money that I use on practically nothing…. And if she was a pretty lady I could always flirt with her too…. Maybe Bella wouldn't mind being my maid….

Ah. Never mind. She would force me to do work every second of everyday…. A shiver shot through my spine. Beware of the wrath of Bella. She isn't as carefree and easy going as people tend to think….

Especially when she's with her yaoi friends…. They never shut up!

Yaoi this, yaoi that, gay this, gay that, Lovino do you have a boyfriend~? Lovino do you have a crush~? Teehee~ Can we hook up camera's to your apartment~?

THEY ARE SO FUCKING CREEPY! I even found one the next morning in my bedroom! I was afraid of them for a whole fucking month after that! Luckily, no more camera's were found after that… FOUND anyway… I still have nightmares sometimes….

I'm not even gay…. Which makes it ten times worse to have the "Yaoi Fan Club" trying to shove gay porn in your face whenever they are around…. They say I'm in denial or something but I'm pretty sure I would know if I wasn't attracted to girls considering I flirt with them 24/7 and never have I ONCE had the hots for some guy.

They are all fucked up in the head I swear… either that or their "Gaydar" is broken…

Another glance at the clock. Have I seriously been thinking about this for 20 minutes already! Fuck!

I jumped up off of my couch and ran into my room, picking up the first outfit that I saw considering I was just in boxers earlier. So much for doing laundry…

After stripping out of my boxers and hopping into the shower I made sure to use shampoo, subconsciously avoiding my curl after years of practice.

When it was over I jumped out and pulled on the clothes I had grabbed, immediately blushing. Of course I would pick up the one shirt I wouldn't want to wear! Damn tomato bastard and his tomato shirts!

Ignoring my heated up face, I put the shirt on regardless considering I'm just too fucking lazy to grab another one and this ones the only one that wasn't necessarily dirty…

The pants I decided to curse myself with were a black pair of skinny jeans my idiotic brother decided to buy for me the last time he went to the mall his fiancé.

All in all… I want to change… But I won't…. Because that would require undressing, finding clothes that don't smell like shit, and re-changing. Fuck that. Plus I'm running a little bit late…

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, grabbing my keys and wallet off of the table before running out to my car, once again leaving the door unlocked.

Staring up the car I tried to remember how the hell to get to that shitty bar/china town part of New York anyway…. Oh yeah… Right here, left there, I think I got this….

I drove down the road while listening to the radio… why do they always just replay the same 10 shitty new releases just in different orders every fucking day? Do they really have no imaginations to… I don't know… find different songs!

Of course they don't…. dumbasses….

I pulled into one of the parking spaces near the bar and got out, actually locking my car since this is a rather dangerous area.

As soon as I stepped inside of the bar it was rather easy to find Feli, who was waving at me frantically from the corner booth of the room.

I walked up to them rather slowly and watched in annoyance as my brother's eyes lit up. I was attached with a hug the second I got within a five foot radius of him. "Fratello! You're wearing the jeans I got you~" I simply nodded as I sat next to Feli and the potato bastard who already had three mugs of empty beer and one he was still working on. Bastard.

Across from us was the albino potato who was the potato's older brother, Gilbert is his actual name, and next to him was some guy with long blonde hair.

"Fratello! This is Francis Bonnefoy~ From France~" This BETTER NOT be some kind of hook up party! I'm straight dammit!

"Oui, and you are Lovino, non?" The freak reached out and grabbed my hand, kissing it just before I kicked him in the groin.

"Si." With that I crossed my arms and glared at the frog eater who was clutching his stomach in pain. Serves him right.

"Kesesesese! He sure got you Franny! Kesesese I warned you not to do that! This guy will murder you!" Damn straight I will you jackass!

"Kesesesesese! Toni's running a little bit late" Toni…? So there's another freak coming to join us! Shit…

"Ve~ That's fine~ So how are you and Matty doing gil~?" Matty is Gilbert's boyfriend…. Yeah… I'm surrounded by gay guys….

"Kesesese! He's fine~ Just couldn't get away from work to join us…."

"Honhonhonhon~ Then how are you going to get back home when you are drunk mon ami~?"

"Frannyyyyyyy~ That's why I brought you and Toni~"

I blocked out the rest of their conversation as I thought about what kind of alcohol I wanted…. So many choices… hmm….

"Sorry I'm late guys~" My thoughts were severed when I heard that voice. THAT. FUCKING. VOICE. There's no way…

I looked up, and for the third time in that same day, my eyes met with a bright green.

"It's YOU!" I shouted, jumping out of my seat and shoving my finger in his face. Everyone else at our table was silent as Antonio glanced from me, to the potato, to me again.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED TO GIL'S BROTHER!" WHAT!

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM! NO! I WOULD NEVER MARRY THAT BASTARD! MY FRATELLO IS MARRYING THAT SHIT HEAD YOU DUMBASS!" I moved out of the way so that the Spaniard could see my twin brother Feliciano.

"Ve~ Hi Toni~ I'm Feliciano~ But you can just call me Feli, ve~" I watched in pure amusement as the tomato freak's eyes went from me, to Feli, to the beer lover, and around again in pure confusion until Gilbert decided to step in.

"Toni. This is Feli." He gestured at my brother."This is Lovino." He pointed at me. "They're twins, ja? Gut." Now he started pointing back and forth from his brother, to my brother, and back again. "Feli and mein Bruder are the ones who are getting married…. Lovino is just Feli's brother. He's got a terrible mouth and a bad temper. Be careful."

Finally, Antonio looked like he understood. "Ah~ I see~ Hi Feli~ Nice to meet you!" He spread out his arms in a hug like gesture which Feli immediately decided to take advantage of by jumping out of the booth and hugging him right back.

I walked right passed them, ignoring the pain in my chest that told me that once again Feli is always the better twin.

I took a seat on an empty stool and ordered a beer. I need to get drunk. And quick.

A glass and a half went by until I felt warm arms wrap around my head. I didn't even bother looking since I already knew who it was by just seeing the tan arms.

"What do you want bastardo?" My head was immediately released and a dejected Spaniard plopped down on the seat next to me.

"Aww~ How did you know~?" How could I not know?

"Who gives a fuck." Another beer gone. I ordered two more and slid one over to the tomato creep. "Drink it."

"Thanks Lovi~ Wow~ You've already had three, hmm~?" No shit Sherlock.

"I'm celebrating… Now fuck off." I couldn't help but notice my voice was slurring ever so slightly. Almost drunk… good.

"Celebrating~?" I glanced at the brunette, finding it oddly difficult to keep my eyes focused.

"I finished before… deadlines…." My hearing began to get a little fuzzy as I continued to chug down the beer. I'm gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning….

"You finished! Congratulations Lovi~" I sighed in content as I finished my fourth beer. I barely even could make out the Spaniards words as I stared off into seemingly nothing, letting my mind be taken over by the effects of alcohol.

"H-hey… Lovi?" I stood from my chair and leaned up against Antonio, glaring at his confused face.

"You. Are just the same as everyone else." I slurred. "All in love and… and loving…? Of my brother so much more than me…. Hell! Even I like him more than me!" What the hell am I saying…? Fuck it… I need another beer. "One more, sir."

"L-lovi…? I think you've had enough…" Tch. That's what you think!

"Nahh…. I'm still sober, asshole!" Just as I was about to reach for my fifth mug, everything turned black.

**A/N:**

**I always wondered what Lovi would be like drunk~ It would be rather interesting if they put that in the anime hahahahahahaha~ PLEASE REVIEW, LOVES! They make me happy~**

**TBC!**


	5. Chapter 5

A pounding resonated in my head, but no matter how much I wished it away it wouldn't leave me the fuck alone!

Groaning, I decided I would have to get up and search my mess of an apartment to find some shitty aspirin or something.

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Stupid cream colored walls. Why you may ask, did I just insult a mere ceiling. No fucking reason, simple as that. I just felt like it.

The second I sat up a wave of even worse pain shot through my head. This is why I hate hangovers.

As soon as the pain subsided and I opened my eyes, I immediately noticed that something was majorly wrong. My apartment…. Was CLEAN! What the fuck happened last night! I know for sure as fuck I would never do this! And if I had a one night stand why the hell would they CLEAN!

My eyes darted all around the room, not a speck of dirt in sight.

Just as my eyes landed on my bedside table I noticed there was a glass of water, two painkillers, and a note, all sitting there mocking me.

Deciding that no one was stupid enough to kill me just after cleaning my apartment, (What would be the point in that anyway? Then again… why would they clean it in the first place? Make it look like I had gone mad and poisoned myself or something?) I tossed the two pills in my mouth, recognizing them to be Tylenol before chugging down the water and swallowing them.

Without hesitation, I grabbed the neatly folded letter before finally reading it. And yes, I am fully aware that most people would read the letter before taking possible poisonous pills, but I'm unlike most people, bastard.

**Dear Lovi,**

**You probably won't remember last night since you were passed out most of the time, but I had asked Feli where you live and he told me and well~ I brought you home! But after putting you to bed I noticed how your apartment was a little umm…. Anyway I just decided to clean your apartment! If you are reading this it probably means I haven't come back from the grocery store yet but~ I'll be back soon~ **

**Love, **

**Antonio~**

I'm not even going to say how many things are fucked up with this situation! AND MY FACE DID NOT TURN RED WHEN I READ THE LOVE PART! CHIGIIIIIII!

I heard the door suddenly swing open to my apartment and I immediately panicked. I can't face him like this! I can't even tell him to fuck off with this shitty headache!

So, deciding there was no other option, I flopped back down onto the bed and threw the covers over my head, pretending to be asleep. Shut up.

For a few minutes nothing happened and I was about to get up and see what he was doing when the door to my room suddenly swung open.

"Hi Lovi~ Oh?" I closed my eyes and tried desperately to appear asleep so that he would FUCKING leave.

"Lovi~? Are you still asleep~?" _No_… seriously no but you don't need to know that.

"AH~? No way! How come you get to sleep in? No fair Lovi! Now I'll be bored until you wake up…." Stop calling me Lovi you bastard!

Wait…. He's STAYING here until I 'Wake up'! LEAVE!

I heard footsteps walk up to my bed and stop maybe…. A foot away?

"I wonder if these curls are here for a reason….? Feli has one too..." Don't. You. Dare.

"Only one way to find out~" Oh you better not-Chigi!

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut as a hand started to pet my curl.

A moan accidently slipped past my lips, my already flushed face turned a bright red as my eyes shot open. "E-eh! Lovi!" Before he finally let go he ended up yanking my poor piece of hair, I couldn't help but pant and moan. This is so…. CHIGI! MORON!

"B-bastard… nng… hah…. Get out of my way…" I stood up from the bed and ran into my bathroom, Antonio fallowing me the whole way.

"W-wait Lovi! What's wrong?" The stubborn oblivious idiot held the door open so that I couldn't shut it. It's painful enough as it is! Just let me take care of it!

"Hah…. This!" I pointed to my abused curl. "Is what you call an… nng… hah… shit… an erogenous zone dumbass! And you touched it! Now get... the fuck…. Away!" I finally managed to slam the door. I didn't even bother to lock it as I turned on the cold water and jumped into the shower.

-0.0-

Slowly, I pushed open the bathroom door and glanced around. That bastard better have gone home or I swear I'll send the mafia after him!

Not seeing any threats, I tip toed out of the bathroom and quietly snuck into the laundry room.

After throwing my dirty clothes and towel on the floor, I grabbed a fresh, clean shirt and shorts out of the dryer and slid them on. Nothing fancy, just a green shirt saying a really fucking long paragraph pretty much just insulting the reader on how stupid they are to continue reading it. Then I just have on some black shorts. Like I said, nothing fancy.

Opening the door and walking into the living room I nearly cried when I saw the stupid bastard sitting on my couch staring off into space.

"Why…. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE!" Snapping out of his daze, he smiled at me before jumping up and clapping his hands together.

"Because I want to be of course!" He says that as if it's the most obvious thing in the world…. But who the hell would want to stay here with me when they can be out flirting with my brother?

"Che…. Whatever. Hey. Bastard. Do I smell pasta or have I gone insane?" The Spaniard's grin grew as he frantically skipped over to my kitchen and carried over two bowls of pasta over to my already set table, drinks ready and everything.

"I almost forgot, Lovi! I made us some pasta since I know you as least like pasta right?"

"Of course I like pasta, moron. I'm Italian." I grumbled as I took a seat and started to eat my meal.

A few minutes passed in silence, and I didn't even have to look to know the bastard was staring at me.

"What do you want Anto- stupid fucker?" I snapped as I glared at the too cheery to be sane man next to me.

"Do you like it Lovi~?" Is he stupid? It's pasta. Who the hell could make pasta that tastes bad! Oh wait…. One time at a party I met this guy Arthur who brought in these…. I don't even know what the hell to call them! I think they were supposed to be scones or something….. I'm pretty sure he could find a way to destroy the laws of physics and create some pretty fucking disgusting pasta.

"It's uhh… definitely pasta…." I looked at my pasta in agony. I can just feel those shitty teary eyes about to cry- "Dammit! It's really good so stop staring at me!" I sighed and started eating again. It was honestly delicious… almost tastes as good as Feli's…

"Yay! Thank you Lovi that means so much to me! That's the first compliment I think I've ever gotten from you!" My face flushed involuntarily as I was brought into a tight embrace. Stupid bastard! Let go!

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Before I take it all back! Cause I will!" Slowly, the Spaniard let me go so that I could finish my meal in peace. I couldn't help but glance back at the probably sad or annoyed expression on his face. But when I looked back, he was simply smiling like the luckiest guy on earth as he ate his meal in silence.

That smile of his… it's starting to piss me off!

"Chi…. CHIGI! Why the hell are you smiling like some horny high school girl!"

"L-lovi?"

"Don't you get it? You just cleaned my fucking house and made me food! Why the hell are you so happy!" I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Doesn't he get it? Doing all of this won't get him any closer to Feli! Not to mention he has no hope since my fratello is already fucking engaged to the potato sucker!

"W-why? Por que? Because… Because I like being around you Lovi…."

Quickly, I stood up from my seat and stomped off, shouting as I went. "Don't pull that crap with me bastardo! NO ONE likes being around me! So just go flirt with Feli and get the fuck away from me!" I slammed the door behind me and locked it, jumping on my bed and pulling the covers over my head.

When will people stop lying and just leave me alone…..?

Soon enough I heard the front door close and I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding.

Finally…. Now I'll never have to see him again…. Being alone is better anyway…. I won't get compared to Feli that way…. Stupid Feli… getting all of the good traits…. Bastard….

After a few more minutes of just laying there, I finally managed to drift off into a light sleep.

**A/N: **

**First off thank you all for the reviews! It makes me really glad that people not only read this but actually like it too~ I love you all! Please review! –Love, Paigeolivar4**

**TBC~**


	6. Chapter 6

Anyone within a fucking mile radius of me could hear my stomach as it growled like a fucking dog with rabies.

Mentally cursing at myself, I got out of bed and looked around my room, half expecting some cheery Spaniard to just pop out and attack me. Didn't happen.

Slowly, I crept through the rest of my apartment. No Spaniard anywhere.

WHY THE HELL AM I NOT CHEERING FOR JOY RIGHT NOW! FUCK THIS I'M HUNGRAY!

Grabbing my keys, wallet, phone, and laptop, I ran out the door and to my car, glaring at the messages on my phone from Bella as I just sat there.

I'm not in the mood for this crap.

**From: Bella**

**To: Lovino**

**Hey! Are you alright sweetie? I heard from Feli that you passed out drunk yesterday! That must have been a sight to see! Lol ;P Oh! And don't forget to show me the outline for your next book! Better get typin! **

The rest of the messages were all about the next outline, which I haven't given a single thought to. I don't even know what fucking genre it's going to be!

Chucking my phone on the seat next to me, I started up the car and drove over to my fratello's restaurant.

I pulled into the parking lot and searched around for an empty parking space. It was around 7 p.m., that's always when business comes flooding in for them.

As soon as I found a parking space I took it. Grabbing my wallet and computer (The phone can go fuck itself!) I grumbled on into the restaurant, praying to god that I won't have to see that potato freak at a time like this.

"Ah! Lovino! Come on in! Table for one I take it?" I nodded at the Hungarian woman who works for my brother. There's also a few other workers here but I really don't give a flying fuck about them considering the others are all guys, I don't flirt with guys.

"This way please…" I fallowed nonchalantly behind as she took me to a booth big enough to fit four people and I sighed. This can only mean one thing…

"I'll go get Feli and Lud while you wait here, okay~?"

"Si, si…." I sighed and took a seat. Can I ever get away with coming here and not having to see that mother fucking German! No… of course not…. Hasn't happened yet anyway…

"Ve~ Fratello! What a pleasant surprise, ve~" I nodded casually as I pulled out my lap top onto the table in front of the empty space next to me.

"Hallo…" Ugh….

"Hi." I stated as I glared across the table into calm blue eyes.

It was then that I noticed the flowers in the brute's hands. "What's with the flowers creep?" Is it someone's birthday or something? I know it's not Feli's or mine…. Maybe their anniversary? Dear god, please do me a favor and make them break up before he becomes my new brother!

"They uhh…" The beer drinker glanced at Feli for help, who just nodded reassuringly. "Are for you…" And suddenly a bouquet of flowers were promptly shoved in my face.

"What the hell! Why the flying fuck are you giving me flowers, bastard!" Feli immediately perked up.

"They aren't from Ludwig, ve~ Antonio stopped by earlier and said you two got into a fight! He asked us to give these to you when we were done with work, ve~" The bed wetter smiled at his boyfriend, who in return blushed and smiled back. Within seconds they were making out across from me.

"STOP EATING MY FRATELLO'S FACE POTATO LOVER! GET OFF OF HIM BEFORE I SEND THE MAFIA AFTER YOU!" After a few seconds they left to go back to work, leaving me pissed off and stuck holding stupid flowers.

Just as I was about to set them down I noticed a card was sticking up, so I grabbed it and read it.

**Dear Lovi,**

** I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings… at least I think I did although I'm not sure how…. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! By the way I picked these flowers out especially for you since I automatically thought of you when I saw them! They're called Alyssum flowers~ They mean, worth beyond beauty. If you aren't mad at me still by tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you at the park! The one with the garden~ Anytime! I'll be there all day!**

** -Love,**

** Antonio~**

My cheeks started to heat up as I glanced from the letter, to the white flowers, and back again. Chi… Chigi! How can he write something so embarrassing that fucking Spaniard is going to get it when I see him tomorrow!

But… first things first…. I wonder if Bella wouldn't mind going over this new story idea I just thought of…

-0.0-

The next day I woke up late, veeeeerrrrryyyy fucking late! I was up all night working on this new story line I came up with and didn't fall asleep until 8 a.m. yeah…. This morning…. And now it's already 6 p. fucking m.! Antonio wouldn't still be there would he?

….I have to check…. Or I could just leave him there….. by himself…. Probably all night…. Alone…. In the dark…. With murderers and rapists looking for a hot ass to fuck and/ or kill…..

CHIGI!

I jumped out of bed and grabbed the keys before running out the door and out to my car, ignoring the fact that I smell like B.O. since this is the second day or me wearing the same outfit.

Staring up the engine, I pressed down on the peddle all the way, almost hitting an old lady as I sped down the road, laws be dammed!

Finally making it to the park, I raced out of the car and started glancing all around, looking for a cheery Spaniard amongst mostly old couples.

My eyes caught sight of curly brown hair a little off in the distance over near the fountain located in the center of the garden.

He did say garden didn't he?

Deciding to not waste any more time and just get this over with, I stomped up to the figure, fully intent on telling him to stop being a dumbass and go home.

"Oi! Bastard! Why the fuck are you still-" My words were cut short as I noticed watery green eyes meet mine, it was then that I noticed a single rose in his hands and cut marks on his hands from gripping the stupid plant too tightly.

"L….. Lovi?" I couldn't find the right words to say as I thought of this moron sitting here like this waiting for me all this time.

Without warning, I was suddenly jumped on, and since I'm weak, (Shut up! Even I'm smart enough to figure that out!) both of us inevitably fell onto the grass.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING STUPID TOMATO-" My sentence was once again cut off, only this time with a rampaging Spaniard talking a mile a minute.

"I'm so glad you actually came Lovi! I was starting to think you really hated me and never wanted to see me again or something! And once that thought crossed my mind I thought of how I lost such a great friend so quickly and how I would never be able to show you the flowers or eat tomatoes with you! Or eat any of your cooking! And then I started thinking about how I touched your curl and you got an er-"

"CHIGI DON'T BRING THAT UP YOU IDIOT!" My face heated up at the memory.

"But still! I don't want to lose you Lovi!" The sobbing mother fucker started crying into my shirt, whining like a baby.

"Che…. Dumbass…." We stayed in our positions on the ground until the big baby managed to realize it wasn't the end of the world and stopped crying.

"Oh yeah…. Lovi…. I picked this rose especially for you! They remind me of you as well! See," He showed me his scratched up hands after handing me the flower. "They're so beautiful~ Yet they have thorns that- gah!"

I promptly head butted the oblivious moron in the stomach, earning myself a satisfying grunt of pain from the man who insulted me.

Still…. Calling me beautiful….. jackass….

"Lovi~ You look like a tomato~ Hahahahaha~"

"Shut up you stupid tomato bastard!"

"But it's true Lovi~"

"SHUT UP!"

-0.0-

After looking at all of the flowers for a while Antonio decided to be the pest that he is and invite himself over to dinner.

"Wow Lovi~ I never knew someone could mess up a house so quickly~" I simply scowled at his words. I was too busy researching to bother picking up after myself!

"Sh-shut up…." I bent over to pick up a pile of books, only the end up dropping all of them and watching them spread out across my floor. "Chigi!"

"Hahahahahaha~ Lovi's so cute~" Eh? What did that crap head just call me!

"I am not cute you ass hole!" A smug smirk immediately started to tug at me lips. "I'm a fucking hot bad ass mother fucker who all the chicks love." Yeah, that's right. You should have seen me as a kid as well, I was so adorable….

"Hahahaha~ Lovi's such a flirt~" My smile only grew at his words.

"And a heart breaker…. Sad as it is I can't just settle for one lady…. The rest would get so lonely….But I'm sure you understand, right?" I glanced over at the airheaded Spaniard that seemed to be taking way too long to reply.

"Umm…. Actually Lovi I'm ga-" Before he could finish what he was about to say, my phone went off.

I checked the caller I.D. before answering it nonchalantly. It was just Bella, probably work related.

"What's up?" I asked, giving off the vibe that I had time to talk about whatever she wanted to discuss.

Through the corner of my eye I noticed Antonio sigh before starting to pick up the books I had dropped earlier.

"Hi Lovino! I wanted to make sure you didn't forget about tomorrow~" I thought for a second…. What the fuck is tomorrow…? Hell, what day is it today anyway?

"What the fuck is tomorrow again?" I asked, hearing an immediate sigh on the other end of the line.

"Feli and Ludwig are picking what to wear for their wedding, remember? And we were all asked to put in our opinion~" Oh….

"Crap…." I grumbled…. Not my thing…. The last thing I want to do is help… ugh… SUPPORT them…. It'll only encourage Feli….. unless I say he looks like crap in all of them… maybe he'd be so heartbroken he would call off the wedding…..?

"Come on~ You know you're secretly happy for you brother…. Just admit it~" How wrong you are….

"Fine, fine I'll come…." Something tells me I'm going to hate tomorrow…. Feli's definitely going to get all dramatic like "Ve! I can't pick which one I like better, ve!" It's going to give me a shitty headache I can feel it coming already…. Ugh…

"Thanks, Love! See you tomorrow then~ Bye bye!" I mumbled a quick good bye before pressing end and throwing my phone onto the couch.

…..the clean couch…. When the hell…?

"Oh, Lovi! I heated up some pizza in the oven….. who were you talking to?" Bright green eyes stared curiously into my own and I quickly looked away, feeling my face heat up for no reason I could think of…. Stupid face….

"Bella…. She said tomorrow Feli and the potato bastard are going to pick out their outfits for the wedding and I have to come…." I glanced back at Toni, who clapped his hands together as his eyes widened with joy like some little brat on Christmas.

"I'm going to that too, Lovi! Hey! We should have a sleep over!" What….?

"Where the hell a fucking sleepover come from?" I crossed my arms and glared at the bastard.

"Well since we're both going tomorrow and it's at 10 we might as well go together!" It's at 10? Hmm… I wonder where it is exactly…. Shit….

"Fine. Stupid turtle lover! You better know how to get there!" I frowned as the cheery Spaniard smiled. Bastard.

-0.0-

Two pieces of pizza, a bowl of popcorn, and a stupid as hell Spanish soap opera later….. I found myself in a very…. Annoying situation….

While we were watching the soap opera I seemed to have dozed off a bit considering when I opened my eyes again I was laying on my back on the couch, with dark curly brown hair brushing up against my face.

My first reaction had been to kick him off or push him off, but his arms were wrapped around my waist, and seeing as how he's fucking HEAVY, my actions were quickly deemed as useless. Great.

I glared up at the ceiling silently for a few moments, completely bored.

Finding nothing better to do, I decided to play with the stupid hair that was practically blocking my view.

Wow. This creeps hair is actually pretty fucking soft… Maybe even softer than most girls…. I wonder what shampoo he uses- Chigi! This is just starting to get creepy!

Closing my eyes I started to let my mind wander to earlier today. What the crapola was he thinking! I mean seriously, what if I hadn't shown up! This is the city, freaks own the night here! And he's so stupid he wouldn't think twice about fallowing some stranger if they said they need his help with something! Oh yeah, they need his help alright, to help rid them of their erection those fucking rapists…

I shivered at the thought.

….I guess I'm glad I went after all….

Slowly, my eyes started to drift shut as I was lulled by the sleeping Spaniards breathing.

**A/N: **

**Thankya everyone for reading! And thank u all so much for all of the reviews they mean so much to me! Please continue to read and hopefully enjoy this story! PLEASE REVIEW! –Love, Paigeolivar4~**

**TBC~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey dudes! Had a mini siezure thing yesterday and since I was totally bored since I couldn't go to the park I ended up finishin another chapter! Hope ya like it~ -Paigeolivar4**

"...Ovi… lovi…. Lovi!" My eyes shot open as someone shouted my name.

After the initial shock of bright light obscuring my fucking vision (One of many reasons I hate mornings) I noticed vibrant pools of green staring at me.

I stayed still for a second, processing the world around me before I finally sprang up, smacking my forehead against the dumbasses.

"Fucking…. Oww…" I rubbed my reddening injury quickly before continuing to stand up, ignoring the fatigue that fallowed as I did so. "What the hell do you want bastard?" I grumbled.

Bright green eyes lit up in realization, probably as to why the fuck he bothered to wake me up! Stupid asshole…

"Oh yeah! Lovi! We're going to be late if we don't leave!" Leave? Leave where? What is he….?

"HOLY CRAPOLA I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THAT AGAIN! What the fuck is wrong with me recently, I feel just as stupid as you!" Ignoring his for some reason still smiling expression, (Seriously, is he so stupid that he doesn't understand the fact that I'm insulting him?) I jumped up and ran into the laundry room, grabbing some clean clothes and changing into them as I yelled at the moron undoubtedly standing outside the door still smiling like the dumbass he is.

"Grab the keys and meet me in the car, bastardo! And make yourself useful by grabbing my wallet too!" After throwing my dirty clothes in the washing machine, not actually starting it of course, I swung the door open and ran outside to catch up with the idiot, not bothering to lock the door behind me.

"Hey Lovi~ Can I drive~?"

"No!"

"Aww okay~" What the hell is wrong with his head!

"Just get in and shut up!" I started the car, buckled my seat belt, and sped away, earning a small gasp of surprise from the passenger.

"Heh. Stupid Spaniards. Probably drive as slow as fuck. Just like every other mother fucker on this fucking road! HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TURNING GRANDMA!" I pressed harder on the peddle, passing up about 10 cars before I heard a soft chuckle from the man next to me.

"Lovi… hahaha I'm pretty sure it's just you driving really fast like~ UGH!" I turned without warning, almost missing it had I not used my amazing driving skills to make it, just barely missing the curb.

As I looked over I noticed the jackass next to me wasn't. Wearing. A. Seatbelt. Fucking moron!

"Bastard! Where's your seatbelt you dumbass! Do you WANT to go flying out of the damn windshield or something! Put it on already before I kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah~ I forgot about that~"

"Stop being so god dammed cheery and just put it on! Do you want to die!" I swerved out of the way of another shitty ass driver before deeming it safe enough and reaching over and grabbing the oblivious idiots seatbelt, pulling it over him, and fastening it. There. Much better.

….Not like I was worried about him or anything though! CHIGI! I just didn't want his blood stains all over my car!

"Thanks Lovi~" Shut up before I change my mind and kill you anyway! Car be dammed!

"Ah! Lovi! Take a right up here and the first building on the left is the place we wan- oomph!" That. Was the sound of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo being saved by a seatbelt as I hit the brakes, saving the life of a poor innocent stupid as fuck child who just ran into the streets.

"Che. Stupid kid. Bet you're glad for that seatbelt now aren't cha?" I smiled as the Spaniard stared back, face a light pink shade. "oi…. Are you alright? You look a little…. Tch. Nevermind. Who cares if you're alright anyway."

I started to drive again after the mother of the sobbing brat came out and grabbed her, showing her gratitude by nodding thankfully. I smiled back. She was pretty cute for a mom.

"Hey…. Lovi….. you really like girls a lot don't you?" I pulled into the parking lot, parking the car as close to the building as possible before shutting off the engine and finally responding.

"Of course." I noticed the sad smile now present on the creeps face. Making me feel guilty for no good reason! Bastard! "Don't worry though Feli's bi or whatever. But a word of advice, he's not going to fall for anyone other than his stupid Fiancé. Trust me. I tried every possible way to break them up. They're in love…. stupid fratello."

"Eh? Where did Feli come from?" Huh?

"Weren't you indirectly trying to get information on Feli? Since you like him….?" We stared at each other, both confused for what seemed like hours until finally….

"You mean….. You think I like your brother? I don't! Trust me! Feli's just a friend! I would never even think about-" He suddenly stopped talking, cutting himself off as I stared at him curiously, my lips slightly quirked in amusement as his face started to heat up, turning a bright pink.

"I….. I…. uhh…."

"Lovino! Antonio! Come on you guys we've been waiting for you!" I turned to look out the window where I found Bella, Feli, potato bastard, Albino bastard, French bastard, that one Japanese guy Kiku, and uhh…. A floating polar bear? Alright then…. I think I've finally gone insane….

Before I knew it I was being dragged into the building and placed on a chair, waiting for my brother to come out. And that's when it hit me, sitting in between a Spaniard and a floating bear, Feli's getting married. FUCKING MARRIED!

When the crapola did this even happen! It's all a blur!

There's no way in hell this is real right! I'm definitely NOT going to be brothers with… with that…. With that nazi lover potato wanna be, right!

"Ve~ I really like this one~" I looked up just in time to see my fratello. In a white, puffy, dress.

"What the hell Feli you're a man! Why the fuck are you wearing a dress!" Worse than that we're twins so that's practically what I would look like in a dress oh dear mother of pasta I think I'm going to cry….

"Ve! But I look good, don't I~?" Yes. Sadly yes Feli, you do….

"Hai. You do! Please let me take some photos of you and Ludwig after this." I glared as Kiku started taking pictures of Feli, who all too happily started posing for him.

"I can't watch this anymore…." I rested my head in my hands to block out the image of my brother in a dress, as well as the mental images of me in a dress….

"I'm going to go make fun of the potato sucker now if you'll excuse me…." I mumbled under my breath.

"I'll go with you Lovi~ Francis and Gilbert are their too~" We started to leave, but I quickly looked back with a scowl on my face, cheeks flushed.

"Oi. Feliciano….. that dress has my vote." And with that I walked away, ignoring the happy squeals from my brother as I wished the blush off of my face.

"That was so cute Lovi~" My face started to heat up again. Dammit!

"Fucking bastard…. Shut up….. All I want to do is insult Ludwig with every suit he tries on…" I smile at the thought, stupid beer drinker….

"Whatever you say Lovi~" And with that we entered the waiting room for the German freak. This'll be fun….

"Hey… Francis… East…. What do you think about possibly a white suit instead of black?" A smug smile traced my lips as the flustered man came out. He honestly looked good in the white suit… but I just want to piss him off.

"Lovino… Antonio… hallo…." Just as I was about to say something cunning I stopped, noticing the worried, sad, pitifully awkward face on my soon to be brother. Fuck it.

"Bastard! Che! N-not that I care whatever it is you wear or whatever! B-but white…. Isn't as disgusting to look at you in….. I'm leaving!" Ignoring my obviously red face, I stomped out of the building, pissed as fuck.

Stupid German! Stupid fratello! I'm only being nice because! Because!

…

God damn it I really need to insult someone right now! Chigi!

"Wait up Lovi!" You have no idea that you just walked straight into a land mine. I almost feel guilty. Almost.

"What the fuck do you want now!" I noticed the smiling Spaniard stop walking toward me, a slight blush gracing his features.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to have some breakfast…. Since we skipped eating this morning…."

Why the hell does he look so god damn…. Innocent…. Too fucking innocent.

"Uhh…. Fucking …..crap…. I hate you so such!" And with that I quickly stomped over to my car.

"B-but Lovi!" I frowned and glared at the moron who looked as if he had just been shot or something.

"Are you coming or not dumbass?" I growled before opening my car door and sliding in, ignoring the cheerful grin being flashed at me by the tomato lover.

Not a minute later my door was happily swung open, and a shit head made his way in.

I feel like I'm fucking looking after a hobo!

"Where to ho- I mean fuck face?" I started up the car, being sure to ignore the happy stares and smiles beaming my way from the passenger seat.

"You're even letting me choose? Wow Lovi~ You're being so nice~" My face flushed as I snapped my head in his direction.

"Am not! B-bastard! I'm just hungry and can't think of where to go! So s-shut up! Chigi!"

"Yes you are Lovi~ Hahahahaha~ I noticed you say chigi a lot~" I fought back screaming another "Chigi!", because that would just be proving the jackasses point. Instead, I chose some of my other favorite words.

"It's a fucking habit you douche bag! And just pick your shitty restraunt of choice so that we can get the hell out of here!"

I glared into bright green eyes as the idiot just stared back, seemingly not thinking about anything at all. I was just about to snap again when he finally spoke up.

"Would it be alright if I cooked you dinner at my place, Lovi?" I stared in surprise at how…. Nervous he sounded…. Chigi! When the hell did I turn sentimental! Fucking bastard can go shove his cooking up his ass!

...Then again... Saves me the trouble of either being around morons or attempting to make my own shitty food...

"Che. Whatever." I grumbled before stepping on the gas and driving off in the slightly familiar direction of the creeps apartment.

-0.0-

The second we reached the mother fucking moronic tomato bastard turtle loving freak's apartment the Spaniard was off to the kitchen, shouting something stupid in Spanish about chilled tomato-cucumber soup and omelet's? Stupid bastard.

I walked into the kitchen and promptly sat my ass down on his clean counter.

I watched in amazement as the moron practically danced through the kitchen humming to himself as he grabbed all of the necessary ingredients and equipment.

Eggs were graciously put into a bowl as he cracked them with one hand. Ch… chigi! Not like I'm jealous so many people around me can cook or anything! Feli…. Potato fucker….. this douche bag…

"Lovi~ Yes I love Lovi~" Wait…. Just what the hell is he singing!

"Bastard! Stop singing such fucked up lyrics right now before I duct tape your fucking mouth shut!"

"Eh? But why Lovi? I came up with this song myself~ Don't you like it?" I swallowed nervously. How do I respond to that? If I say no I'd be dissing myself… and his voice isn't too bad either I guess…. Spaniards and their shitty ass smooth and calming voices that sound like angels! Fuck them! Italians can sing just as good! If only Feli were here to prove that for us…. Ugh…

"Bou….." My face began to heat up as I took another deep breath.

"Bou?" I sent him a glare before staring at the ground and starting to sing quietly, but with growing confidence and volume.

"Bouno tomato bouno tomato bouno bouno oo tomato" I sent a quick glance over at the jerk to make sure he wasn't laughing at me, but instead I just found him smiling as he flipped the omelet and stirred the soup.

Subconsciously I kept singing the rest of the song while swinging my feet and staring at the jackass cooking.

When I finally finished singing I stopped swinging my legs and looked over at the bastard who was carrying the bowls and plates of food over to the table.

That was fast…

I got up and walked over to the table, taking a seat next to the smiling idiot.

"Oi! What's so funny, bastard?" I mentally noticed he had made Gazpacho soup as well as a typical Spanish omelet. It smelled really good, which pisses me off!

"Funny? Nothing Lovi~ I was just thinking how beautiful your voice is~ I like your singing~" My face turned ten shades darker as I stared at my plate, suddenly very interested in the fork I had in my hand. Ah, yes, what a beautiful fork you are…. So shiny….

I chanced another glance at Antonio, who was smiling and eating his meal.

DAMMIT!

"Oi… Bastard…. Your uhh…. Your singing….. it doesn't make me want to shoot you…." Wow… I never knew I was so great at giving out compliments….

"L….Lovi…. That makes me so happy!" Without warning the Spaniard somehow managed to leap from his seat and on top of me, rubbing his cheek against my face.

"Wha- what the hell! CHIGI! Get off of me you moron!"

"Aww but Lovi~ Your cheek is so soft~"

"I said get OFF!"

"Hahahaha~"

"CHIGIIIIIIIIII!"

**A/N:**

**And that concludes chapter 7~ thank ya dudes for all of your reviews and support and faves and fallowin! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I write it! PLEASE REVIEW! Love, Paigeolivar4~ **

**Till next time~**

**TBC~**


	8. Chapter 8

Have you ever been in one of those situations where someone who claims to know you runs up to you and starts hugging you, but you really have no idea who the fuck they are?

I'm in that situation.

Right. Fucking. Now.

Arms wrapped around my waist rather tightly as some midget kid attacked me shouting "LOVINO! Tell the British jerk of jerks that I'm old enough to go visit him on my own!"

I glared down at the kid, trying desperately to remember who the fuck he is. Sailor suit…. How the fuck could I forget seeing a kid like this? He has just as bushy eyebrows as that one English guy…. Oh.

Right…. It's his younger brother… the annoying as fuck one….

"Peter! Get your arse back here right this bloody instant you hear me!" And here comes the bastard that could even make pasta taste like shit….

"No way you bully! Lovino agrees with me! He says I can visit you and Alfred as much as I want to!" When the hell did I say that!

"Oh. Hello Lovino…. Would you mind smacking him on the head for me?" I smirked as a response, and the kid fled over to Antonio who was sleeping on a bench at the park- wait. When the fuck did he get there!

"mmn? Peter? What are you-"

"Tell Arthur I can visit him when I want to!"

"Sup dudes! Sorry I'm late I kinda got side tracked when I saw this totally awesome Captain America poster! Hells yeah bro!" The obnoxious American slid his arm around the brit's waist, who in return immediately flushed.

"Alfred! You agree too right? So it's settled! 4 against 1! Ha! I wi-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU! I came to this shitty park to clear my head and to get ideas for my story and all of a sudden I'm attacked by a midget, and now the tomato bastard who I just saw yesterday is here, and suddenly an AMERICAN get's his ass into the picture! I'm fucking out of here! By the way. Nice to see you again, Arthur." Yeah. That's right. I remembered the fucker with the scones. Nice guy. We could get along great as long as he doesn't try to poison me with his cooking.

"Lovi~ Wow~ Nice to see you Lovi~ I haven't seen you since you stormed out after lunch yesterday~" I can already feel a head ache coming on….

"Hey dudes! Ya should totally come on over with us! We're havin a picnic! Artie and I made the food! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fucking…. Craaaaaap! What the hell do I do! I need to get away! Maybe if I lie and say I need to go?

All of a sudden a warmth encircles my hand and I'm being pulled along behind the Spanish bastard running full speed. "Sorry mi amigos! We're on a date! Adios~"

What! I'm not on a date with- oh…. Good one dumbass! You saved us from food poisoning!

After a few seconds (Yes seconds! Shut up! Chigi!) I started to get tired. And out of breath. And holy crapola this bastard runs fast!

"H-hey…. Hah… oh god… stop running… I'm gonna…. I'm gonna pass out, dammit!" Finally, The fucker seemed to get the picture and stopped, but only tightened his grip on my hand.

"H-hey… Let go of my hand, jackass!" I growled, face a bright red from embarrassment as well as from running a fucking marathon! I mean look how far we ran! We're out of the park and everything!

As I turned around to admire my amazing long running distance skills I noticed the top of the American's head comming up from the hill we just ran over.

Fuck! How the hell did that fat ass catch up so quickly!

"Run, bastard, run! They're catching up!" And with that we took off again, this time I was the one leading as I glanced back in horror at the sight of Arthur carrying a basket with black smoke emanating from it.

"Wow Lovi~ You sure can run fast~"

"Not the time for that bastardo!" I turned a sharp corner that led to a dark alley and stopped, panting once more.

"I thought I was going to die…." My hand slid over my heart as I breathed heavily and fell to the ground, only then noticing our hands were still connected.

"Let go of my hand, dammit!" My cheeks flushed again (Damn them!) as I unlocked our fingers.

"Hahahaha Sorry Lovi~" I glanced back and glared as the creep sat down next to me with a sigh.

And then I remembered something.

"Oi! Why the hell did you say we were on a date you stalker!" I crossed my arms over my chest as I started my interrogation. Fucking Spaniards and their shitty stalking!

"Whaaa? I wasn't stalking you Lovi! I was just sleeping on the bench!" Wow. That doesn't make you seem even more like a hobo at all….. of course not…. "Bella, Liz, and Kiku said they wanted to meet up with me there and talk about…. Something…."

I raised an eye brow as I noticed his sentence trail off. He looked rather… puzzled? What the fuck's wrong with him?

"Now that I think about it she didn't really say what we were talking about~ All I heard was a squeal of "Yaoi!" in the background~ Whatever that is~" I smirked knowingly. Sucks for him.

"What were you doing there Lovi?" I was about to answer him when I realized he never answered my question as to why he said we were on a date.

"Che palle! Don't change the topic, bastard! Why the fuck did you say we were on a date, dammit!"

"Ah. Uhhhhhhh….. I don't know~" Like hell you don't!

"Hey Lovi! Want to come with me to go meet Bella, Liz, and Kiku?" If I go I'll get dragged into their fantasy's again….. but I'd also get to see this bastards reaction! HAHAHAHAHA I can just imagine his face! Heh... stupid bastard...

"Alright…. I guess if it's that important to you… I'll go…" I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded my head, obviously proud of my response. Nice wording. I'm so bad ass.

"Yay! Come on then Lovi!" That being said the next thing I knew I was once again being dragged down the streets and back to the park where I pray to god Arthur either isn't there or his disgusting crap for food has already been consumed by that American.

We stood by the bench he was at earlier and I groaned. It's SO fucking hot out today! I swear I smell like B.O., so why the hell does this shit head smell like flowers?

I took a deep breath.

Holy crap he really does smell like flowers…. I wonder what kind…

Moving a little closer I leaned my head up against the Spaniard's neck, inhaling his scent.

"W-what are you doing Lovi?"

"Shut up I'm trying to concentrate." Roses? No, thank god. I know I've smelt this before so what the hell is it?

*Click*

I glanced up and over at Bella, Liz, and Kiku. All three of their noses were bleeding as they stared at the picture Kiku had just taken.

Sick bastards.

"It's too cute! I knew it!" Liz screamed, then proceeded to squeal and jump up and down with Bella while Kiku wiped his nose.

I took a step back and looked over at Antonio, whose face was as red as a tomato. HA! Right back at him! The douche!

*Click*

"What the hell do you bastards keep taking pictures off!" They all smiled at me and I frowned.

They look really creepy when they do that…

I looked back at the tomato lover and noticed he was still bright red and looking away.

Why- oh. Crap!

I immediately let go of the flower lover's hand and raised both of mine in defense.

"Chigi! I swear its not what it looks like!" My face turned just as red as the Spaniards just as *click* another fucking picture!

"I'm going to break that camera of yours dammit!"

Just as I was about to do just that, two arms slipped around my own and I was being dragged off by Bella and Liz.

"Come along Kiku, Toni!" Shouted Liz as Bella giggled innocently. INNOCENT MY ASS! HAVE YOU SEEN SOME OF THE THINGS SHE DRAWS/READS! That's some fucked up shit!

-0.0-

Before I knew it we were all at my brother's restaurant.

Kiku, Bella, and Liz on one side, Antonio and I on the other. Of course.

"Ah. You wanted to talk about the thing called yaoi, no?" DON'T BRING THAT UP NOW YOU OBLIVIOUS MORON!

"Yes! Alright! So you know what it is, don't you~?" I glared at Bella, who ignored me in return.

"No idea~ Hahahahaha~" Oh the poor innocent soul…. I feel a little bad for him…. At least I wasn't so innocent when I found out… oh well. I have to remember his expression. It'll be hilarious. I can already tell.

"Hmm~ Alright~ How about you tell him Lovino~?" What?

"Fuck no." I am NOT getting myself into that kind of situation!

"Please~?" She pouted, blinking her eyes like a kicked puppy.

"D….dammit! FINE! Jack ass! Using people's weaknesses against them!" What! Pretty girls are so hard to say no to!

I turned to face the turtle lover, who was already staring at me with an innocent smile tracing his lips and I immediately blushed.

"It's…. well…. Chigi! It's where two guys make love to each other god dammit!" I glared down at my fists that were in my lap.

"So it's love between two men~?" I looked up at the Spaniard who was flashing all of us a smile.

"Yes…" I turned to Bella with confusion written all over my face. She gave me a smirk before pulling out her stash of manga from her bag.

"Oh god no!" I shuttered as I stared at the porn being handed off to the only innocent minded one at the table, who gladly took it, completely oblivious of its contents.

I watched as he started to read the manga "The tyrant who falls in love"

He started off smiling, then slowly, steadily, his mouth began to quirk, eyebrows furrowing, until he finally reached the hard core scenes.

A smile crept onto my face as I watched him turn ten shades darker. Is that what I looked like!

"Hahahahahahahaha! Your face! Hahahahahahaha! If only you could see it! Hahaha!"

*Click*

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" I snapped at Kiku, who started bleeding from the nose again.

"Wow…. I've never heard you laugh before Lovino… well…. Except from when you're laughing at Ludwig but…. Your genuine laugh is just…. So…." A blush etched its way onto my face at Bella's words.

"C-chigi! I-It's not that abnormal! It's just a laugh, dammit!" Crossing my arms I slumped back into the booths seat, pouting. Fucking jerks. Sorry for LAUGHING I didn't know it was ILLEGAL! Bastards can all go to hell….

"Ve~ Was that fratello laughing just now~? How rare~" Great. Here comes more fucking people to insult me. What did I ever do to any of them!

…..Don't answer that…

"Feli~ Nice to see you again~" Stupid tomato freak…. Being all happy to see Feli again…. 'I don't like him' my ass….

"Is Lovino pouting! Quick! Take a picture Kiku!"

"Hai. Already have, Liz."

"Let me see, Kiku!"

"Hai. I assume you want a copy Bella?…Liz too?"

"Yes!"

"Of course~"

I glared at the yaoi fan club, all of which were staring at their stupid camera. AND I AM NOT POUTING!

"Ve~ Why's fratello pouting~? Did you do something, Toni?" My head snapped up as I tried to kill Feli with my gaze, didn't seem to work.

"Me~? Mi amigo…. Why do you automatically assume it's me~?" Tomato fucker slid out of the booth and started enthusiastically chatting with the bundle of joy named Feliciano.

My eyes trailed over to my hands as I stared at them intently, listening to everyone's conversations at once.

"This is so perfect for that XXXXXX we've been working on!" Liz shouted practically in my ear since she was bending over the table.

"I agree~ So perfect! Jealousy is so cute~" Bella cooed, I could HEAR the smirk in her voice as she spoke.

Dumb fucks. I'm not jealous! Why would I be anyway! Because some moron is flirting with my brother? Nope. Not jealous. The potato shit head should be though.

"Feli~ Do you want to come over for dinner sometime~? I'll cook for you! We can have pasta with tomatoes~ Or pizza with tomatoes~ And maybe some churros too~ Churros~" Churros? What the hell! How come the stupid churro bastard never asked ME if I wanted churros! AND NO I AM NOT JEALOUS! CHIGI! FUCK YOU ALL!

I stood up abruptly, letting my bangs fall over my eyes so that I wouldn't have to see anyone as I started to speed walk to the door to get the fuck out of this shitty restaurant.

"Lovino." The German accent immediately caught my attention as I stopped walking and spun around.

"What…. Do you want bastard?" I asked as calmly as I could, a small blush spread across my face thanks to my anger. Yes. I'm angry. Not jealous. So shut up, dammit!

"I uhh… wanted to thank you…" Stupid fuck face…. Don't remind me. "But… Are uhh… you alright?" My scowl I had been glaring him down with started to fade into a blank expression.

"….I'm fine." And with that I walked out the door, ignoring his shocked stare penetrating my back.

As I walked out into the parking lot I couldn't help but glance at the window just to see if anyone even noticed I had left.

I felt my eyes water as I opened my car door and got in.

Not a single person noticed I was gone.

The yaoi fan club had still been going through pictures, dabbing their bloody noses with tissues, Feli was still talking to Antonio, who was smiling brightly and talking energetically, probably a mile a minute.

Ludwig, however, was just running out the door to catch up to me as I was pulling away.

I stopped to let him catch up. As he walked up to my car I rolled down the windows, wiping my eyes simultaneously.

"What now Ludwig?" I asked with no venom in my voice, catching him off guard.

"Lovino… you never call me Ludwig…." I rolled my eyes before staring into his light blue ones.

"Oh I'm sorry. Want me to call you potato sucker all the time?" He gave a light hearted chuckle before seriousness returned to his features.

"Call me whatever you want. Except a nazi... please." Despite his stern face it was obvious he was smiling on the inside, so I flashed him a smirk.

"Whatever crap breath."

"Ja… well at least you seem a little more like your usual self…." I scoffed and glared at him.

"Is that all you want?" A small blush lit up his face as he glanced away awkwardly.

"Actually…. I just wanted to say… that…. I hope you feel better…." And with that he nodded at me as a sign of conclusion and took a step back so that I could drive away.

I smiled sadly and stepped on the gas, letting the car fly off and almost hit some old couple. Stupid dumbasses…. Should always be on the watch for flying cars. Che. Morons.

I glanced out my window and back at my fratello's restaurant, frowning as I saw the tomato shitter run out of the door and up to the not nazi German with a panicked expression on his face.

Fuck you Antonio.

**A/N:**

**I DID IT! YES! I feel so accomplished! Finally managed to get over that mini writer's block I had… phew…. Oh dear Lovi…. Don't worry…. Things will look up for ya soon! Toni's just an oblivious dumbass~ Don't worry about it~ PLEASE REVIEW! Love, Paigeolivar4~**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

The second I got home the first thing I noticed was my phone, vibrating like there's no tomorrow.

Of course, I ignored it, trying to think of happy thoughts… like tomatoes…. Tomatoes…. Tomato bastard- DAMMIT!

I began to pace my living room, glancing over at my never stopping vibrating phone every few seconds.

WHO THE HELL KEEPS CALLING!? Can't they see I'm busy thinking!?

Shut up.

All of a sudden the cellular device stopped vibrating and I stared at it for a second, half expecting it to start up again.

Nothing happened so I decided to step closer and pick it up. Just as I was about to check my messages the vibrating started up again and I accidently dropped it, inevitably causing it to land on my foot because god hates me today.

"Fucking….. shiiiiiiit!" I dropped to the floor and began cradling my poor abused foot.

My attention quickly went back to the possessed machine. (Yes. That's my conclusion. It's possessed and hates me for losing it so many times. This is its revenge.)

In the middle of the vibrating there was finally another pause and I quickly used that opportunity to pick it up and turn it on silent. Successfully. Hell yes!

Now that I don't have to worry about sudden movement I started looking at the messages, ignoring the little note that popped up on the side notifying me that I had yet another one.

**From: Antonio**

**To: Lovino **

**Why did you leave Lovi~?**

I glared at the message on the screen as if the stupid Spaniard could see me.

Trust me I'm not stupid. I know he can't.

**From: Antonio**

**To: Lovino**

**I didn't do something did I!? If I did I'm so sorry Lovi! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, ignoring the small tug at the corner of my lips.

**From: Antonio**

**To: Lovino**

**Why aren't you responding Lovi!? You didn't die did you!? You aren't hurt are you!? Are you okay!? Do you need an ambulance!?**

I huffed, wishing the redness in my cheeks to disappear so that I could focus on being angry.

Why was I angry again?

**From: Antonio**

**To: Lovino**

**Feli's going to give me directions to your house so that I can go check on you**

Oh. That's why…. Feliciano….

Everyone loves Feli. Even me. So why the hell won't this jack ass just let me live my perfectly happy life?

Well…. Happy enough….

**From: Antonio**

**To: Lovino**

**I'm on my way**

What!? Don't actually come here!

**From: Antonio**

**To: Lovino**

**I'm here**

You sound like a stalker dammit! And not only is it creepy but I REALLY don't want to see you right now!

A knock at the door quickly brought me back to reality.

Fuck.

Another knock.

Alright. If I stay still and keep quiet I can make it look like I'm not home…. He's stupid enough to buy that, right?

"Lovi! Answer the door!"

I held my breath, as if breathing would give me away.

"I know you're here. Your car is parked outside and you're too lazy to walk anywhere." Damn it. He knows me too well…. But why's he sound so… angry?

WHY THE FUCK IS HE ANGRY!? I'M THE ONE WHO'S ANGRY HERE!

"Go away bastardo!" Seriously just leave!

"Lovino. If you don't answer this door RIGHT NOW I will break down the door." He wouldn't.

My eye brows knitted together as I thought about the potential outcome of either situation.

Dammit! Either way he ends up winning!

"CHIGI! Fine! Stupid jackass! I'll open the door but you CAN. NOT. COME. INSIDE." I stomped over to the door and swung it open, an entire speech prepared in my mind with carefully selected insults ready to go, that is, until I took in the sight outside my fucking door.

The Spanish moron. Dripping wet (It isn't even raining!). With cuts and bruises all over his tanned skin.

My mouth opened and closed on its own accord as I tried to think of something to say.

Suddenly, as I was looking at all of his bleeding wounds, our eyes met, and holy crapola was he pissed!

"Chi… chigi! Don't look at me like that its scary!" I took a few steps back, tripping over god knows what and falling on my ass.

"Shit…." I grumbled to myself, rubbing my poor butt and only noticing Antonio had even moved when I heard the door slam and footsteps approach me.

"O-oi! B-bastard! D-d-don't get so close to m-me!" I tried backing up more, only to let my back hit up against my fucking island table. SERIOUSLY!? You have got to be fucking kidding me right now!

I turned back to face my intruder, who stood above me, glaring at me with his emerald eyes.

"A…. Antonio….?" I stared back, quickly noticing the hurt hidden in those usually cheerful eyes and frowning as water began falling from those same eyes.

Wait.

Water…. Tears!? Why the fuck is he-

"LOVIIIIIIIIIII!" And with that the soaking (YES I MEAN SOAKING! HOLY CRAP DID HE JUMP INTO A POOL BEFORE HE CAME HERE OR WHAT!?) Spaniard jumped on top of me, clutching onto me for dear life.

"W-what the hell!?"

"LOVI! What's wrong!? You've been ignoring me for the longest time!" It's been less than an hour! "And when I saw you talking to Ludwig I ran out to talk to you but you ignored me so I chased after you but fell down a hill and into a garden pond and this man with long blonde hair and green eyes, obviously a foreigner~ maybe from Switzerland~? There was a girl with him too~ anyway! He started chasing me with a gun! And-" I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"I've heard enough…. Stupid shit head…. Why are you here anyway? I thought you were going to make _churros _with Feli." I glared off to the side, noticing my computer was waiting to be typed on. Ugh. Work.

"Not JUST Feli! I wanted to have a churro party! It's not a party if you aren't there, Lovi!" My eyes started to widen as a blush began to spread across my cheeks.

Fisting my hand into a ball I narrowed my eyes and glared at it as if it were the cause of all of my problems. Stupid left hand.

Leave it to this moron to come up with something as retarded as a churro party.

A small tug at the corner of my lips was all it took to make me break out into a fit of laughter.

"Who- hahahahaha the fuck other than you would come up with something as ridiculous as a churro party? Hahahahahaha!" I held my gut in an attempt to stop the laughing, while bringing up my other hand to my eyes, whipping away the tears. "Phew…. You're hilarious…."

"Lovi…." I looked up to see Antonio's smiling, yet serious face staring at me only a few inches away. I gulped.

"Why are you…. Always so angry whenever you're around your brother….? At least when I'm there you always seem to get angry and storm out…." I narrowed my eyes and scowled.

"That's none of your fucking business." It isn't! That's personal! Everyone has their own problems….

"Tell me anyway." My eyes shot open in confusion. What the hell!? Giving ME orders!? Who the fuck does he think he is!? My mom?

"No."

"Tell me."

"Persistent bastard."

He grinned and I couldn't help but smile ever so slightly back at the jackass who refused to just leave me be.

"Tell me~" I sighed. Damn moron is so impossible to say no to….

"Fine. As long as you promise to not laugh or I'll kill you. Seriously, I will." He continued smiling as I threatened him, making me sigh in exasperation. He's such a moron…..

"Alright….. So I have stupid….. Jealousy issues…. NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" My face turned bright red as I said it, it sounds so…. Stupid….. emotions are stupid and a pain in the ass….

"What do you mean Lovi?" I glared at the curious Spaniard before me. He can go fuck himself.

A small smile slid onto the bastards lips as he looked at me with big green eyes. Fucking HELL!

"I MEAN…. Well…." My voice trailed off and became quieter. "Feli's just so… perfect….. and I'm well, obviously, not….. so people tend to use me to get close to him and it…. Well…. It pisses me off…. N'stuff….. but I don't care or anything! I like not having any friends! They're all bastards anyway!" I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest proudly. Who needs friends anyway? Not me.

"Lovi….. I think you're perfect just the way you are…." I stared at the tomato lover in front of me, simply sitting there and smiling as if he had just commented on the weather or something.

Perfect? Me?

Apparently the look of disbelief was apparent on my face since the douche bag leaned in and began talking a mile a minute.

"I mean it Lovi! You're so adorable and look like a tomato when you blush! Not to mention you love tomatoes just like me and are an incredible author! Plus you really do try to help out! It's just you're so terrible at cleaning and cooking that it just makes things worse is all~ Your intentions are good though~" Fuck you!

"Wow…. Thanks….." I glared at the moron who had started out complimenting me only to end up with insults at the end of his rant.

"I'm serious Lovi! You're amazing! Beautiful! Smart! Adorable! Loveable! Funny! And very creative too! That's why I love you so much!" My heart skipped a beat as my breath hitched at the last part.

Tanned skin started to turn pink as the Spaniard noticed my bright red face.

He doesn't mean it like that, pull yourself together you lady killer, you! GET IT TOGETHER!

After my inward yelling fest of stupidity I managed to will my blush away and take a few deep breaths.

"Thanks…. Bastard….." The blushing tomato bastard smiled at me, causing my heart to speed up.

"Of course, Lovi~"

"So I guess…." I paused, staring at a random spot behind the man in front of me. "….This makes us friends then….?"

I could have sworn I saw a hint of pain on Antonio's face just before I saw a smile slip into its usual place on his features.

"Yeah….. friends~ We've been friends since we first met, Lovi~" I snickered at this morons idiocy.

"More like you were my fucking stalker from the second we met." I smiled as the tomato creep laughed like a retard, he obviously doesn't get that I'm serious….. Kind of….

"Hahahaha~ Whatever you say Lovi~ I never stalked you though~ Hahahaha~ That was just coincidence~"

"Che. You expect me to believe that load of bull crap?" Instead of a response the Spaniard just stared at me with a smile on his face and cheeks lightly tinted pink. My heart rate started to pick up again.

Maybe I should really see a doctor…. For all I know these could be symptoms of an early heart attack and holy crapola that would suck to die so handsomely young!

"Lovi…? Are you alright…? You look…. Mortified~" DON'T LOOK SO PROUD OF YOURSELF JUST FOR COMING UP WITH A BIG WORD!

"Che palle! Of course I'm not alright! I think I might need to go to the fucking hospital…." There was a moment of silence in which Antonio simply stared at me with a blank expression before he suddenly jumped up (SCARING THE CRAP OUT OF ME, MIGHT I ADD, DAMMIT!) and stared at me, his expression slowly turning into a terrified one.

"Oi! What's wrong ba- ahh!" He quickly lifted me up, fucking bridal style, and raced out to the car, grabbing my keys along the way.

I mentally noted another heart beat increase.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING SPANISH MORON! QUIT CARRYING ME LIKE THE JACKASS YOU ARE!" The second we reached the car I was thrown into the passenger seat and strapped down by a seat belt.

By the time my mind registered the fact that I was in a car and NOT going to be the one driving, it was too late.

I turned in utter horror as Antonio stepped on the gas. The car lurched forward and I flew back, holding onto the car handle for dear life.

And then I realized he was a fucking slow-ass driver.

"You drive like a bloated granny turtle…." I glared at the driver in annoyance, who was starting to break out into cold sweat.

"I…. I don't want to hurt you by going too fast…. B-but are you alright!? Can you make it!?" My face deadpanned as I stared into worried bright green eyes. DAMN YOU HEART! WILL YOU STOP THAT!?

"Ch… chigi! Of course I can! I don't even need a shitty doctor right now….. just….. need maybe a scan on my heart to see if I'm going to die from a heart attack any time soon…."

Once again the brunette next to me looked terrified. "A HEART ATTACK!? Lovi, oh no…. that's dangerous! YOU NEED A DOCTOR RIGHT NOW!" And with that the idiot sped up to just about the actual speed limit…. What a moron…..

Mental note to never let Antonio drive a pregnant woman to the hospital….. check.

Soon enough we made it to the hospital where I was ONCE FUCKING AGAIN picked up bridal style and ran into the building. I may or may not have been kicking and screaming the entire way….

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY! LOVI'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" I glared at the dumbass before giving a once over at the lady behind the desk. She was pretty cute…. But I don't feel like flirting right now…. Probably because of my soon to be heart attack….

"Fucking bastard! I don't have a heart attack! But I would like to check and see if I'm at risk of having one….." The last part was spoken a bit softer and to the cute girl, but definitely NOT my flirting tone. Oh no. THAT…. Is completely different…..

A sudden memory of flirting with a few girls with Feli popped into my mind and I chuckled before grimacing…. What went wrong with my poor fratello…..? Gay with a potato….

"Please come this way, sir." My eyes frantically searched around and met with a nurse holding open a door for me.

I walked through and noticed I wasn't being carried anymore… no shit Sherlock holy crap I never sounded so stupid in my life…. Of course I'm not being carried if I can walk! Anyway, I glanced back just in time to see Antonio talking to the desk lady frantically as she tried to calm him down.

I smiled before continuing to fallow the nurse into a room where a doctor was waiting for me.

He sat down with a huff and motioned for me to sit down across from him, I did just that.

"Hello. I'm doctor Vash Zwingli. Now, what's exactly the problem Mr. Vargas?" An accent... probably Swiss or some shit... haha... how ironic... Antonio got chased by a Swiss man earlier...

I glanced to the side, noticing a gun hanging from a wall and a few pictures of the doctor and a girl together.

But more importantly…. WHY THE HELL DOES A DOCOTR HAVE A GUN IN HIS OFFICE!?

This can't be the same guy who chased Antonio, right!? Curse my fucking luck today this sucks! I'm gonna die!

"Well…?" The Swiss man asked rather impatiently.

"Uhh…. My heart…. Seems to be acting rather strange lately. Randomly skipping a beat or speeding up and such…." The doctor began taking some notes.

"Alright. And when do these things usual happen? While eating, exercising…?" I frown at the question. I wasn't really DOING anything…..

"Not exactly….. I was just sitting there talking to a moron…." Now it was the doctor's turn to frown.

"Umm….. alright then…. Talking about what….?" I stared off into space, trying desperately to remember what the hell we were talking about.

"Random things….? Friendship? Jealousy? I DON'T KNOW, DAMMIT!" Vash looked as if he were thinking for a second before he started to speak again.

"Want to take a scan?" I nodded. Sooner this gets treated, the better.

-0.0-

The results of the scan came in about 20 minutes later and the doctor came back into his office and sat across from me again, just like before.

"Well….. It would seem my assumption is correct….. it's not a health problem. You're perfectly healthy." My face contorted into one of confusion and the blonde in front of my rolled his eyes.

"It's really not that difficult if you think about it. YOU have to figure it out though. Have a good day Mr. Vargas." I was about to yell at the jack ass but was cut off my a small and sweet voice from over by the door.

"Big bruder…. I brought you some lunch if you want it…." I glanced back at the blonde doctor and noticed his face turn pink.

"O-of course…. Come on in Lili….." Not wanting to be a bother, or more accurately not wanting to get stuck talking with idiots for more than necessary I decided to take my exit without another word.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for taking a while…. Again…. Hahaha…. Writers block mixed with not having my computer for a week….. sorry dudes! I LOVE YOU ALL THOUGH AND I'M GLAD YOU STILL READ THIS! Love, Paigeolivar4! I'll update sooner next time! **

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

I walked out into the waiting room where I saw a familiar Spaniard crying in the corner with a few middle aged women surrounding him, attempting to comfort the big baby.

"Oi! Tomato fucker! Let's get out of here!" Teary green eyes met mine and my heart jumped again.

Fucking useless doctor…. Not health related? Figure it out on my OWN!? FUCK YOU!

Just you wait and see! I'll figure it out ASAP and you'll shit yourself when I fix it on my own! Bastards! They're all bastards!

One of the women came up to me with a frown on her face, obviously displeased.

"Hun…. Please don't be cruel, this is a hospital." I stared blankly at the red headed (Obviously dyed) middle aged woman, trying my hardest not to snap.

Too bad my hardest isn't enough to stop my fucking personality.

"I'M THE ONE HE'S FUCKING CRYING OVER YOU SHITTY MORON AND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO TALK TO THAT BASTARD OF A STALKER HOWEVER I WANT TOO! HE'S THE ONE WHO CHOOSES TO STICK AROUND, DAMMIT!" That definitely shut her up….

"Lovi? You… you're alive~!" The Spaniard rushed past the woman currently traumatized from shock and jumped on me, tackling me to the ground.

"Of course I'm alive you mother fucking bastard! Now get the hell off of me before I punch you in the gut you crap breath!"

Since the idiotic Spaniard decided to start rubbing his damn face against mine and not let go, I followed through with my threat and hit him square in his abdomen.

Yeah, I get lots of practice so I know where it hurts.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwww... Lovi~ That's not very nice~" The Spaniard uttered from the floor in pain.

I stood over him with a smirk on my face. That's what you get, jackass.

"Not nice? Well then, what are you going to do about it, huh, bastardo?" I challenged, a cocky grin ever present on my bad ass facial features.

"I'll…." The Spaniard stared, making his way off of the floor. "I'll just have to teach you a lesson."

My grin fell as he took a step closer toward me, I took one back hesitantly.

"I guess this makes me your boss, eh, Lovi?" Another step forward, another back.

I scowled. "Boss? Che. I'll never take orders from you, shit head." The bastards cheery smile started to turn into a grin and a gulped, just before turning to run, sadly, I was too fucking slow and the wanna be boss caught me, flinging over his shoulder like some sack of potatoes as he skipped (Yes, skipped) out the hospital doors, ignoring all of the stares people were flashing at us.

Can't they mind their own god dammed business!?

"Let me go, dammit!" I kept kicking and punching as he walked but the moron wouldn't loosen his grip in my fucking thighs.

"Don't squirm so much, Lovi! I might accidently drop you!" I ignored the bitchy Spanish man and kept kicking, eventually hitting him in the gut with my knee.

Instead of making him fall forward and landing on my feet like I had expected, the jackass let go of me completely and I started to fall face first into the pavement.

Instead, however, a hand reached out and grabbed my FUCKING ASS, pulling me back up on the Spaniards shoulder, his hand still on my butt as he held me in place.

"Phew~ Glad I caught you Lovi~ That could have been bad~" My face flushed as the bastard kept obliviously feeling me up.

"Lovi?" I didn't answer. If he knew where his hand was things would only get more awkward…. Think of something else, think of something else, think of- dammit! This isn't working!

"Just put me down you fuck face!"

"Not until you apologize, Lovi~" Apologize for what!? I WARNED you and everything you stupid, oblivious, idiotic-

The stupid, oblivious, idiotic man's hand twitched and my eyebrows furrowed, my face now the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Ch…chigiiiiiiii~….. hmmf…. I…. I'm sorry, bastard….." I buried my face in the clothing of said bastard's shirt, despite the obvious fact that he couldn't really even see my face anyway.

Stopping dead in his tracks, the Spaniard set me back down on the ground and I sighed, just before my breath hitched in my throat as I noticed the bright red face of the bastard who was currently staring at his shoes.

"That's….." I leaned in closer to the mumbling idiot so I could hear him better when all of a sudden he jumped on me, trapping me in a hug of death.

"That's so adorable Lovi!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU DOUCH FACE!" The fucking moron only tightened his grip so I started pushing on his face with my hand as I simultaneously made my way over to my car.

"Lovi~ Now you're going to have to apologize again~ Come on Lovi~ Apologize to big boss Toni~" Finally reaching the car that only should have taken five minutes to reach instead of fucking almost twenty, I unlocked the car quickly, being sure to hit the bastards head as I opened the passenger seat door.

"Oh~? I'm so sorry big boss Toni~ Are you alright~?" I cooed as I smirked down at the poor bastard holding his head in pain on the ground.

"Lovi… ugh… ow ow ow~ Lovi you're so cute~" My face started to heat up as I stomped over to the driver's seat and sat down with a huff.

"Get in mother fucker. Or I'll leave you here for dead." Sure enough the moron causing me heart problems (Yes, my genius skills have lead me to the conclusion that it's this bastards fault. Everything is this bastards fault!) stood up and made his way into the car, shutting the door with a relieved sigh.

"I feel like I have brain damage Lovi~ If I do will you take care of me~?" I scoffed at the idiot.

"You've HAD brain damage since you were born, tomato moron." I fastened my seatbelt, then glared at Spaniard simply sitting there holding his head.

"Seatbelt."

"Hmm? What was that Lovi~?"

"Seat. Belt. Put it on, dammit!" The bastard did nothing to move toward putting on the strap that could save his life so I decided to be the loving, smart, cute, gentlemanly lady killer I am and fasten it for him, again.

"I swear you're stupider than a washcloth."

I started up the car and waited all of ten seconds for some sort of comeback I never received before turning and cocking an eyebrow at the pink faced Spaniard.

"What the fuck is wrong with your face? You choking or something bastard?" I let the thought process in my head for a few seconds before realizing he may actually be choking, a.k.a. dying next to me, in my car, without me murdering him.

"Speak to me you moron!" I slapped the pink faced man on the back, successfully making him cough, only nothing flew out of his mouth like in the movies, much to my demise.

"Ugh… cugh…. Lovi…. That wasn't very nice…. I'm not choking~ Thank you for worrying though~ ah! Lovi really does care~" My face turned ten shades darker as I scowled at the man next to me's insanity.

"Che! You wish bastardo! I'm just not going to let you die without me being your cause of death. That wouldn't be fair to me, whose being suffering with your contagious stupidity since I met you…. Whenever the hell that was."

I pulled out of the parking lot with my amazing driving skills, only hitting one rabies ridden raccoon who seemed to want to commit suicide at that moment. I granted his request.

Suddenly, I heard a tiny mumble next to me, distracting me from the fucking road.

"Dammit tomato creep what did you say?" I glanced at my passenger and rolled my eyes, his face was pink again.

"Do you have some sort of condition I should know about where your face turns red or something? Want to go back to the hospital jackass?"

I kept my eyes on the road so that I wouldn't kill anyone. Seriously those fucking morons who text and drive are dangerous! Fucking douches….

"I uhh…. It's nothing Lovi…. Forget it…." Saying that just makes me more curious! Lie if you have to but don't say forget it! NO ONE EVER FORGETS IT AFTER THAT, DAMMIT!

"Tell me."

"But… Lovi it's really nothing-"

"I said. Tell. Me. Dammit." From the corner of my eye I saw him start to figdet like a little girl on her first date. Wierdo…

"I was wondering if maybe…. You uhh…. Might want to go with me to the amusement park…. That's in town today…" Amusement park? How old are you? Five?

"Why the hell would I go to an amusement park crawling with snot nosed douchy brats and retarded teenagers?" I furrowed my eyebrows together as I noticed the Ferris wheel a few blocks ahead mocking me. How did I NOT see that earlier?

"But LOVIIIIII~ You were the one who made me ask~" Oh great now he looks like he's about to cry. What a baby.

"Oh my god you stupid bastard go whine to your mother or something!" Before I could shoot the imbicle a glare he decided to attach himself to my arm, making me swerve in and out of traffic.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? CHE PALLE ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?"

"Plllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaas ssssseeeeee~ Mi amigo it'll be fun I promise!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE FUCKING AMUSEMENT PARK AND LET GO OF ME!?"

-0.0-

About ten minutes later…..

"I can't believe we're at the fucking amusement park…" The Spaniard gripped my arm and started to pull me over to the ticket counter.

"Come on Lovi~ It'll be fun~" Says the big assed baby. Yeah. Have you ever looked at his ass? It's enormous.

The jackass bought us a crap ton of tickets and we made our way inside through the gates, where I quickly dodged a little boy trying to run into my leg with his ice cream cone.

And this is why I hate these kinds of things.

I glanced up again only to find the tomato lover nowhere in fucking sight.

Crap.

"Oi…. Spanish bastard where are you?" I raised my hands to my hips as I glanced around the crowd, unable to find the green eyed creep anywhere.

"Antonio…?" Holy crap I'm- I mean- he's lost! That poor bastard…. I better find him before he shits himself….

Cautiously I made my way through the crowd of brats, parents, and teenagers. With the minor exception of a few lonely old pedophiles lurking around as well.

Some giant asshole bumped into me, sending straight into a fucking puddle.

"Ouch…" The stupid jerk who ran into me just kept walking as if nothing happened, jackass.

I would have bitched him out but my ass fucking hurts and now I'm drenched in shitty mud water so I'm not really in the mood.

"Lovi?" I glanced up to see the Spaniard looking down at me, his breath shaky and cheeks flushed. Probably trying to find me since he was lost. Bastard.

"Yeah crap breath that's me now will you give me a hand so I'm not sitting in shit water anymore?"

He nodded and reached out his hand which I gladly took.

I raised my wet arm up to my nose and sniffed. "It even smells like shit…."

"Lovi…. Sorry for losing you…." HA! Since when are you my mom?

"Shut up bastardo. Let's get out of here." I was about to turn around when I noticed the dejected look on the morons face.

"…..One ride. You pick and then we're getting the hell out of here." What? I hate it when people cry or look sad it's annoying! My fratello does it all the fucking time and it pisses me off and makes me feel bad!

"Yay! I love you Lovi~" I was consumed in a hug and before I could protest I was being dragged around and up to the Ferris wheel.

I swear that thing is mocking me….

"Please keep your hands and legs inside the vehicle at all times." Yeah yeah shut up everyone knows that already dumbass.

I stepped inside the stupid contraption and sat across from the cheery Spaniard.

"Isn't this fun Lovi~?" Oh wow. Sitting inside a slowly moving object that could break at any moment. What fun. Really. I'm mesmerized.

"Wow~ Lovi look at the view~" I rolled my eyes at the childish idiot and turned to look out at the sunset. As well as the…. Very… extremely…. Far away ground….. very high up… keeps.. getting…. Higher! This thing really could break at any moment couldn't it? Holy crapola what am I doing on this thing!?

"Lovi are you alright? Lovi?" I think I must have blanked out for a few seconds or something because the next thing I knew two arms were wrapped around me and my face was buried into the Spaniards chest.

By the time we reached ground level I bolted out of the scary ass machine and into the crowd, Antonio close behind me.

I turned around and pointed my finger accusingly at the bastard.

"That never happened. Understood?" It took a moment for the idiots face to turn from that of confusion to a look of understanding.

"I won't tell anyone Lovi~ I'll keep it to myself! You were so cute~ You looked like a tomato your face was so- ugh!" I shut him up by head bunting him in his fucking stomach.

"Let's get the fuck out of here bastardo!" And with that I began walking over to the exit.

"Alright Lovi~"

As we were walking back to the car I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket.

**From: Bella**

**To: Lovino**

**Hey~ How's the new chapter coming along~? And you better not tell me you haven't even started yet~**

Oh crap….

"I'm so screwed…." I sighed as I put my phone back in my pocket. Stupid story can't write itself….

"What's wrong Lovi~?" I glared at the moron who seems to keep me from doing my job.

Conclusion: It's all his fault.

"I have to fucking work. That's what. I'll drop you off at your place." The Spaniard simply nodded in agreement as we got into the car and drove off.

I definitely need to get to work if I want to finish this before that bed wetter and potato faced bastards wedding.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You ppl and your reviews r hilarious I love ya guys hahahahaha **

The second I got home I ran to my computer and began typing, not taking a break for anything. Technically I was supposed to already have half of the chapter done, only I didn't start until just now so I'm screwed.

After about ten hours of continuous bullshit typing and never leaving the computer, I decided sleep was probably necessary so that I don't fucking die.

Food and water can go fuck themselves. I'm tired.

So, me being the genius that I am, I grabbed a pillow and blanket and decided to sleep next to my computer just in case I magically get a sudden flow of inspiration when I wake up and won't have to go on a hunt for my fucking lap top. I swear that thing moves on its own.

Only problem with that incredibly GENIUS idea is now my fucking back hurts and I have a headache. Great. Not to mention I still have a long ass way to go before I finish this shitty draft that never seems to end.

Alright…. Back to work….

"Lovi~ Let me in Lovi~ I've come to visit~ I brought some churros~" Fucking BASTARD!

"I don't have time to deal with you fuck face! Get the hell out of here!" I readjusted my reading glasses (When you're sitting at a computer all day, every day, you quickly learn glasses are fucking mandatory, so shut up.) and kept on typing as if there wasn't an annoying ass Spaniard at my door.

"But Lovi~" Just ignore….. "Oh. Lovi you left your door unlocked~ I'm coming in~" What the hell!?

"Don't just walk into other people's houses you stalker!" I stood up and left my poor computer by itself as I ran up to the tomato freak and tried to kick him out of my apartment.

"But Lovi~ It was unlocked~" I quickly realized two things. A. This ass hole isn't leaving anytime soon. And B. The harder I try to shove his ass out the door the more my shoulder hurts. So, being the realist that I am, I decided this was pointless.

"Ow…. Dammit…. Do what you want I have work to do…. Unlike some people apparently…" Sighing, I walked back over to my computer and took a seat, pecking away slowly as my train of thought attempted to pick up where it had left off.

"Lovi! You look so adorable in glasses~" Just as I was starting to regain my inspiration, a fucking Spaniard jumped me and started smothering the life out of me.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU CRAPPY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!"

"Aww~ You look like a tomato~"

"Chigi! You shit face! I have a deadline, I'm tired, my back hurts, and now you come in to distract me!? LEAVE!" The jerk loosened his grip around me, making me sigh in relief, when all of a sudden his hands start rubbing into my back.

"H-hey! Wh-what do you think you're doing turtle lover!?" I turned my head to try to see his face as he smiled that stupid grin at me.

"I'm massaging you of course~ You said your back hurts so I thought I should try to make you feel better while you work~" My face began to heat up as I relaxed my shoulders.

"…Whatever…." I tried to ignore the creeps presence altogether, which obviously didn't work considering our current situation.

Nonetheless I continued to type away at my story, ignoring the breath on my ne- wait, what the hell!?

"What are you-" I cut myself off as I saw the utterly look of oblivious idiot written all over the cheery Spaniards face who was currently reading , my story over my shoulder. Dumbass.

"Keep writing Lovi I wanna know what happens next~" LIKE HELL I'LL KEEP WRITING YOU SHIT HEAD!

"That's it you motherfucking bed wetter! I'm going into my fucking room for some peace and quiet so you better either shut up and sit here quietly or get the hell out of my house!" That being said I stood up, grabbed his basket (Really? A BASKET? Moron.) of churros, and walked off into my room, laptop in hand.

Shit head thinks he's special? Fuck no.

-0.0-

About five hours of painful consistent typing later I finished my rough draft of chapter one and sent it via e-mail to Bella.

Now just to tell her its finished because I'm a bad ass and wrote it all in only two days….

**To: Bella**

**From: Lovino**

**Chapter one is ready for you to fucking check. **

I waited a few minutes for a response to make sure she got it. Stupid internet screws things up half the time…

**From: Bella**

**To: Lovino**

**Alrighty then~ I have it up right now~ Get back to you when I'm done~ thanks :P **

A small smile etched its way onto my face as I pulled off my glasses and threw them in a random direction.

Ladies love me.

It's a fact.

I decided I deserve a good rest for a change, so, I set my laptop down and began to doze off, just time for someone to knock at my bed room door. Wonder who that could be. Not.

"Dammit tomato head you come waltzing into my house with your big biceps like you own the god damn world and now you don't even listen to me when I tell you to leave me the fuck alone? I should just murder your ass."

I glared as the door began to open slowly, a tanned frame easily recognizable in the shadows of the unlit hallway.

"Eh…. Sorry Lovi…. I was just wondering where you keep your bandages….?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion at the odd question.

Why the hell does he need bandages if he was just-

And that's when I saw it.

The massive stream of blood sliding down Antonio's forearm.

"Holy crap! What did you DO!?" Without thinking I raced to the door to inspect the wound, terror flooding me as I stared at the deep gash spewing red liquids.

"Hmm~ I stabbed myself when I was cutting up some vegetables for dinner~ It was an accident though I swear… I'm not suicidal~ hahaha~" This. Is. Not. FUCKING. FUNNY!

"Get your ass out the door and into the car we're going to the hospital. NOW." I began shoving the idiot out the door as I simultaneously grabbed a towel from the bathroom on the way over to the door.

"Use this to put pressure on it." I grabbed my keys and opened the door for the confused moron.

"But Lovi…. Your towel would get ruined~" This is really starting to piss me off.

"Forget about the towel Antonio! It doesn't matter! What's important right now is getting your sorry ass to the hospital so that they can stitch up your fucking arm you so moronically injured making shitty soup! NOW GET IN THE CAR! CHIGI!" Bastard. Making me waste my breath on the obvious!

No more words were spoken as we got into the car and drove over to the hospital. It pissed me off how he was smiling the whole time though. Jackass. He doesn't even realize how serious this is does he?

We pulled into the parking lot and I pushed the Spaniard all the way up to the doors where I ran up to the lady at the desk from a few days ago.

"We have an emergency you douche bags! Get your asses to work!"

They stared at me for a second before handing me some paperwork and escorting Toni to wherever the hell they were taking him.

"Bye Lovi~" Antonio cooed (Yes, fucking cooed.) as he walked down the hallway happily as if he were going to get ice cream instead of stitches.

Speaking of ice cream… maybe I'll take him out for some later…. Not that he deserves it or anything! And I certainly don't care about his happiness either! CHIGI! Bastards!

By the time I finished filling out the paperwork the idiot was walking back toward me, his arm bandaged up but with a new bruise forming on his head.

"What the hell happened to your head?" At least he won't get any stupider….

"Ah~ Well you remember when I told you about that man from Switzerland~? You know~ The one who chased me with the gun~? He was my doctor~ Hahaha~ I'm surprised he even stitched me up honestly~"

Oh yeah.

I forgot about that.

Oops.

Oh well.

"Mhmm. Serves you right for being a dumbass." I glanced at his bandaging once more and frowned.

Stupid bastard getting himself hurt.

"Hey…" I let my eyes stare at the floor instead of at the green eyes staring down at me curiously. "Don't ever get hurt again. Or…. Or I'll kill you….." My face turned ten shades darker.

This is fucking embarrassing. Why the hell do I even care?

"Lovi~~~~ I love you so much Lovi~" I was once again squished in a hug, his face rubbing up against mine as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Dammit you jerk! Get off of me!" I broke free but my face never lost its red tint.

"And stop saying you love me…. It's weird…." Stupid heart always acts up whenever I hear the shitty word…. I think I'm allergic to it….

"But I do love you Lovi…." The seriousness in his voice caught my attention, but by the time I looked up the bastard was smiling idiotically and walking out the doors of the hospital.

I followed behind shortly after.

-0.0-

In the end we did end up getting the stupid ice cream. I brought it up on the way back and once I did he wouldn't shut up about it until we were pulling into the DQ drive through.

After the ice cream we went back to my apartment where I finally got to relax and lay down in my bed. Only now there's a Spaniard following me to my room. Not exactly part of the plan for tonight….

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat down in my cozy bed, only to find Antonio standing at the doorway awkwardly.

"Lovi…. Can I sleep with you…?" You have got to be kidding me….

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But I don't want to be alone…" Dammit!

"You can sleep on the floor. But you aren't sleeping in bed with me you rapist!"

"Okay~" I threw a blanket and pillow that had been in a pile next to my bed at the Spanish man who happily took them and lay on the floor with them.

"Good night bastard." I turned off the lamp next to my bed and closed my eyes, almost asleep when-

"Hey Lovi… what's you next book going to be about?" Dear god, Can I kill him? Please?

"None of your business. That's what." Now just shut up and…

"Please tell me Lovi~" Dammit!

"Ugh! Fine! It's a love story okay? And don't you dare give me crap about it! I can't seem to write about anything else at the moment! NOW GO TO SLEEP!"

"Oh~ I like love stories~" Please…. Just shut up…

"Yeah… That's great."

"I uhh…. Actually almost became an author myself…. But I decided it wasn't really the right kind of job for me…. So now I work at the daycare down the road~ Little kids are so cute~" Pedophile.

"….Shouldn't you… I don't know… be working then… Instead of hanging out around me 24/7?" Really… when could he possible go to work when he's crawling around me all the fucking time?

"hmm? Oh… well I've had some time off due to construction~" Oh. Lucky bastard.

"…When do you go back to work…?" Not that I care or anything…. Just curious….

"Aww~ Are you afraid I won't have time to see you when I start working again~?" What!? Hell no!

"Where did that even come from you creep!? I just can't wait until you finally get your ass back to work and leave me alone!" Well…. Not alone all the time…. I mean…. Chigi! I don't care he can do whatever he wants dammit!

"Aww~ You're so cute Lovi~ But don't worry~ I work from 6 a.m. to 1 p.m.~ and you don't even wake up till at least 11~ so I'll have plenty of time to see you~" I felt my face begin to heat up. I silently began to thank god for it being night and therefore too dark for the jackass to go all "You look like a tomato~" on me.

"Pssh. Whatever bastard. Now seriously. Go to sleep I'm tired as fuck after looking out for your ass and typing all day. Good night tomato bastard."

My eyes began to flutter shut as I slowly drifted off to sleep, silently welcoming the unconsciousness.

"Good night mi tomate~"

**A/N: **

**Phew! That chapter was written pretty quickly! I hope it didn't show too much in the quality or the writin or anything hahaha I haven't gone to sleep yet and its almost 11 in the morning hahaha~ Just one more thing!I just started using twitter (Like last night) and I'll be postin links to fics and drawins and other yaoi/slash fic things there so if ya wanna follow me my twitter page is just twitter(dot com slash)PaigeOlivar (Or you can find the link in my fanfiction profile) **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Really u guys, I love waking up and reading your reviews they r so sweet and hilarious! Thank you so much hahaha but don't worry…. Toni isn't suicidal… just an oblivious moron hahaha

The next morning I awoke to the smell of bacon and the sound of sizzling.

I groaned as my stomach grumbled, my senses sharp as I made my way out of bed to go see what was going on.

I rubbed my eyes just as the blurry image of tan, pink, and blue made its way into vision.

After yawning my eyes focused more and I could see the brunette standing in the kitchen wearing a pink apron, jeans, and, oh yeah, no fucking shirt!

"Wh-what the hell you freak!? Put on some god dammed clothes you moron! No one wants to see your fat hangin all over your-" I cute myself off as I stared at his very slim and toned back. Bastard.

"Che. Why are you still here anyway?" I sat down at my counter and snatched a piece of bacon from the plate next to me.

"I thought I'd make you some breakfast Lovi~" I ignored the asshole as I continued to munch on the piece of meat in my hand. Damn bastard can cook.

We continued in silence for a while as he continued to cook while I kept eating his fucking gourmet bacon... until it was all gone.

"Hey jackass I need more bacon." The brunette turned to look at me with his huge bright green eyes and just at that moment, almost as if in slow motion, his hand hit the burning hot pan and I couldn't help but laugh as he screamed out in pain.

"Pfffft! Hahahahahaha!" I clutched my stomach in an attempt to stop laughing as the Spaniard sat on the floor cradling his hand like a moron mumbling Spanish under his breath.

I wiped a tear from my eye as I jumped down from the counter to go help the idiot.

I turned the sink on to a cool temperature before kneeling next to the bastard. "Give me your hand Bastardo."

Light green eyes met my own as I pulled him up off the floor and washed his hand underthe cold water.

He hissed in pain as the water dripped onto his injury but quickly relaxed as I pressed a cold wet rag against his hand. "Hold that their." I mumbled before rushing to find the first aid kit.

I felt his eyes fallowing me as I emerged from the hall way, equipment in hand. Yeah, this happens to me a lot, get over it dammit! Che! Bastards...

After wrapping up his hand and having to listen to him calling me a saint for about ten minutes we both sat down on the couch seeing as I wasn't too hungry having eaten a plate full of bacon and who cares about the ass face.

"Turn on whatever you want bastard I need to get work done." I grabbed my lap top from the coffee table and sighed as I opened it, having no idea where to start.

Stupid deadlines... Stupid Bella... Stupid legalized marriage with potatoes. Stupid story! AND DAMMIT STUPID ASSED ANTONIO WHY WONT HE LEAVE!?

I turned to glare in his direction only to find the jackass SLEEPING! When the hell did he wake up to be able to sleep!? BASTARD!

Che... asshole...

I glared a few seconds longer at the sleeping Spaniard only to find my frown slowly disappearing and a calm start to wash over me.

The harder I tried to frown the more I began to smile and- WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME!?

A sudden smudge of drool began to seep out of the creeps mouth and I did NOT giggle like a little school girl I don't care what kind of evidence you have. CHIGI!

I quickly turned back to face my computer, a sudden flow of inspiration crashing into me like a wave as I began to type everything I thought of.

I only stopped kicking ass when my phone suddenly started vibrating in my pocket, pissing me off.

"What the fuck do you want!?" I yelled at the inanimate object as I read the text. Don't pretend you haven't done it.

From: Bella

To: Lovino

Hey! Come with me to get my hair cut, I know you need one too~

I don't need a fucking hair cut! AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M NOT BUSY!? What!? You don't think I have a life, huh? Well screw you bastard I'm busy!

I dropped the phone next to me just as it started vibrating again.

I debated breaking it in half but decided against it as I picked it up to see what the hell they wanted.

From: Bella

To: Lovino

Yes you do need a hair cut and come on I'm waiting outside~

….How the hell...

I stood up and ran over to the door, swing it open the find the Belgian standing in front of me waving.

"Che! You could have knocked!" She smiled at me sinisterly as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"Wouldn't want to wake up Antonio~ hehehe~" HOW THE HELL- Never mind... I don't want to know...

"Chigi... Just let me grab my wallet and some shoes..." I mumbled as I walked back inside to grab said objects, glancing only once at the sleeping Spaniard, an inevitable smile playing on my lips.

I shut the door behind me gently,my face bright red as Bella smiled at me like she knew something I didn't. Jackass... I just don't want him touching my stuff while I'm gone dammit! CHIGI!

-0.0-

The whole ride there Bella kept smiling, it was really starting to creep me out...

We pulled into the salon and walked inside. Bella asked for the gay guy she always talks about porn with while he's cutting her hair while I just got some random hot chick.

"So Lovino..." Bella asked from next to me as our heads were emerged in water. I glanced at her to let her know I was listening.

"My sources tell me you went to the hospital..." My face dead panned. What the hell are her "Sources"...? I probably shouldn't ask...

"Yeah... I thought I was having a heart attack and the doctor, being the bastard that he is, said it wasn't one and that I had to figure it own on my fucking own. Shitty doctor..." Both her and the gay hair stylist looked at each other and giggled.

I felt my face heat up. "What!?" I shouted, jolting up only to accidentally splash water all over myself. "Chigi..." I leaned back again and pretended nothing happened.

"You REALLY don't know,boy?" The gay man asked me, I frowned.

"How the hell should I!?" I shouted back.

It can't be that obvious could it...?

"Lovino..." Bella started off, softly, trying to calm me down as well as be gentle about the subject. "...It's in your heart... Your soul... you start to panic and get embarrassed and jealous whenever Antonio's around... Just think about it..." I cocked an eyebrow at her before closing my eyes and trying desperately to figure out what the fuck everyone else can understand in seconds.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo...

My heart skipped a beat which scared the shit out of me but I kept my eyes closed as I imagined the bastards face.

Antonio...

I began to smile uncontrollably as I imagined how I met the moron and the irony of the whole situation.

...And then my smile dropped and my eyes shot open as I jumped out of the seat, water and clothes be damned.

"There's no fucking way..." Bella smirked at me and I knew I had figured it out... "I'M IN LOVE WITH THE TOMATO BASTARD!?"

That's impossible! He's a GUY!

"Yay~ Young love~" The gay man shouted with rainbows randomly becoming the background scenery.

Holy crapola I'm going insane!

"Congratulations Lovino~" Bella cooed from her chair.

This can't be happening... Is it getting hard to breath in here or is it just me...? Why is my face so red...?Where are the rainbows coming from...? And with my last thoughts being unicorns and rainbows, I passed out.

-0.0-

I woke up to the sound of sniffling and something warm around my hand.

"Wh-what the...?" My head hurt like a bitch as I sat up and blinked my eyes open.

"Lovi!?" All of a sudden a Spaniard with watery eyes was in my face, his hand wrapped tight around my own.

"Che! Bastard! Quit sobbing..." I glanced around the room. It was mine. Oh...right...

Memories came flooding back to me and I suddenly became very aware of the tomato bastards presence next to me.

"But LOVIII!" And then I was tackled by an enormous hug by a man who smelled like tomatoes. Oh, and might I mention I'm in LOVE with this tomato breath moron!

"CHIGI! GET THE FUCK OFF Of ME BEFORE I CATASTRATE YOU!" The persistent bastard simply ignored me as he kept wailing on my chest.

Chest... man... we're both men... so... I CANT BE GAY! Chigi! I hate him!

"Hey bastard! You're gay right!?" My face turned scarlet as I realized what the fuck I just asked him. Why the fuck did I ask him in the first place!?

That seemed to catch the dumb asses attention though...

His glossy green eyes looked up at me as he removed a single tear from his left eye. "Well... Yeah...? Lovi... for me it's more just an "I fall in love with whoever I fall in love with" kind of thing... I don't bother asking questions about fate~"

The Spaniard smiled at me happily and my face turned even darker. "Lovi~ You look like a tomato~ hahahaha~"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE CRAP BREATH!"

A/N:

Kind of short chapter... hahaha... sorry it's been so long... so much for updatin sooner~ been movin~ and school~ and I totally just lost track of this story and had to rewrite this chapter like five times hahahahaa but hope ya liked it! should be finishin it up within the next couple of chapters so wish me luck in findin a good endin and updatin sooner! HAVE AN EPIC DAY~ (or night~)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I apologize for the INCREDIBLY long wait, but here's the last chapter! :)**

Che... Love... NO FUCKING WAY... Never...

I continued glaring at the Spaniard coloring in front of me. Yeah, coloring. WITH GOD DAMMED CRAYONS!

A tiny brown curl caught my attention, it was sticking further out then the rest, reminding my slightly of that American with the... uhh... what did he call it...? Nantucket? Who the hell even NAMES a piece of hair anyway...? And what's a Nantucket anyway? Maybe it's some type of food... yeah... gotta be... he is American after all... I bet it's a type of burger or someth-

"Lovi~ If your gonna gaze at me for so long at least kiss me~ chuuu~" I promptly fallowed up with a punch to his face. Bastard.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I K-K-KISS YOU!? CHIGI! IT'S NOT LIKE I L-LOVE YOU OR ANYTHING... BASTARD!" I shouted, face bright red as I stared into the green eyes of Antonio, who was currently cupping his bruising face. Jackass.

"Lovi...?" Tears- I mean... sweat, yeah sweat, began dripping from my eyes, streaming down my cheek, and into a tiny puddle on the floor. A tiny puddle of manliness...

I fell to the floor with a pathetic thump, why won't he just leave and never come back?

"Lovino!" He shouted, before I could process what just happened two arms encircled me in a warm embrace.

"Lovi what's wrong!? Are you hurt!? LOVI!?" The tomato/turtle loving bastard shouted, trying to get a response out of me. I stared up at him with teary eyes, watching his eyebrows twist in worry, and his mouth open and close as he spoke.

Suddenly, a single thought consumed me as I gripped the back of the Spaniards shirt, tugging him closer while I whined as loud as I could. I've fallen in love with Antonio... and can't deny it anymore... I'm fucked.

"Lovi...? Ah! Look Lovi!" All of a sudden the wanna be artist stood up, leaving me on the floor like the jack ass he is while he grabbed the paper he had been drawing on and shoved it in front of my face.

At first it was just a big blur until I rubbed at my eyes a couple times, clearing my vision just enough to see two red tomatoes... giant tomatoes... with faces, arms, and legs... and one had a sombrero... the other holding a white flag- IF THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE US-

"It's me and you Lovi~!"

"CHIGI! WHY THE CRAPOLA DO I HAVE A WHITE FLAG!?"

"Because your surrendering to me, Lovi~" I shut my mouth instantly, trying to remember this guy's an idiot and DOES NOT know how I feel... there's no way.

"Pass the red and green, asshole!" I grumbled, sniffling as he handed it off to me. Immediately I began changing the white flag into the Italian one.

"Nooooo~ LOVIIIIII~~~~! You can't do thaaat~!" The crap eater pouted, crashing on the floor next to me and resting his head on my shoulder as I continued adding in a sun, grass, and flowers.

Soon after I felt arms sneak around my waist and a chest against my back, the head still stubbornly on my shoulder as bright green eyes stared at my art work, saving his crappy ass doodle.

"Hey Lovi..." Antonio mumbled after a short while. I hummed in response, much too focused on the cloud I was currently drawing to be bothered with an actual response.

"...Why were you crying...?" His voice was gentle, as if his words could break me in a split second.

I stopped drawing and thought of a response, my face a contorted look of frustration and pure thought. I have no fucking idea how to respond to that, dammit!

"I..." Suddenly our position was very clear to me, and my face grew red, as it always. Fucking. Does. Dammit!

"...uhh...I..." I spun around, about to say something insulting until our lips pressed together in a quick kiss. I was over as soon as it had happened, but no less, it happened.

I gasped and shot out of his arms, my hand in front of my mouth and face, well, like a fucking tomato.

"I-I'm sorry Lovi! It was an accident!" Right... an accident...

"Just... get out..." I replied calmly, trying to keep my cool as I stared at the floor and pointed to the door.

"But-"

"Now." I said more firmly, getting it in his head that he really had to go.

Without a word the Spaniard stood up and walked out the door, glancing back only once before gently closing the door behind him.

I held back tears as I stood up and leaned against my kitchen counter,touching my lips gently. Something as pointless as a kiss with me could only be called an accident...

...Yet... I'm in love with that douche bag...

I glanced over to where we were sitting, eyes landing on the drawing we had been working on together.

I glared at it before reaching down and snatching it up in my hands. I looked at the horribly drawn faces on the tomatoes and couldn't help but laugh.

Really they suck. Terribly.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I closed my eyes and gripped the piece of paper tightly, crumbling it in my hands.

With a swift motion I ripped it into two pieces, heartlessly watching them fall to the ground slowly.

Another tear made its way down my face and I screamed bloody murder as more tears kept falling. Love was stupid, and pointless. Especially when its one sided.

But I know, it's not going to go away any time soon.

-0.0-

A ringing noise filled my ears, stimulating my brain and causing me to wake up. God damn it, haven't I had enough?

My eyes peered open, closing once again the second sunlight hit them, then a few seconds later repeating the action all over for a couple times until I could see as well as keep them open.

The phone rung repeatedly, pissing me off. I stood up slowly and yawned, I stared at the ripped pieces of paper and groaned, about to walk past it when I suddenly noticed pink writing on the back of one of them that had flipped over mid air.

Ignoring the phone (it's what I do best), I reached down and picked up both pieces, flipping them to they were on the back side.

In a morning daze I began to decode the thick pink letters that were in Antonio's crappy handwriting.

The phone rang about three more cycles before my eyes finally went wide, realizing what I had been reading about five times over.

**Dear Lovi, **

**You've been staring at me for quite a while I wonder what your thinking about~ hahaha~ I hope it's me~ Cuz I'm ALWAYS thinking of you Lovi! 3 And si, I know this isn't a very good way to tell you but, I love you! Honestly I mean it! And I promise I'll tell you when I hand this to you, this is more of just a prep~**

He must have asked me what I was thinking about the second he finished writing that...

I gotta find him. I grabbed my jacket, about to run out the door when the person who had been calling me finally decided to leave a message. A shrieking voice finally began shouting on the other end, Bella.

**LOVINO WHERE ARE YOU!? IS YOUR BROTHERS WEDDING REALLY NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU!? ITS ABOUT TO START AND IF YOU DARE. MISS. IT. I WILL HANG YOU!**

HOLY CRAPOLA THAT'S TODAY!?

-0.0-

I ran into the church where Bella promptly shoved a flower in my pocket and grabbed my arm, dragging my past the rows of grooms men and bridesmaids.

The music began and Bella tugged on my arm, signaling for us to start walking. Bella was smiling and waving the whole way up to the potato creep, where we each separated, moving to our correct locations, mine being stuck next to the albino... whose bird kept staring at me. Fucking bird.

I kept my eyes on the next brides maid and grooms men, only to realize it was FUCKING ANTONIO so I glanced away, trying to make it look like I was distracted... only to find myself staring passionately at a blank wall... dammit...

Soon enough the tomato lover was standing next to me, only he was completely silent, his eyes focused on the walk way.

I took a quick glance at his face, he looked terrible. And I don't mean that as an insult, I mean that as a HOLY FUCK HAS THIS GUY EVER HEARD OF SLEEP!?

Because just looking at those purple bags under his eyes makes me want to take a nap.

Suddenly the music changed, catching my attention just in time to see Feli walk into the room, a huge smile on his face despite the girly tears streaming down his cheeks.

Reluctantly my lips twitched up into a smile, he looked beautiful. Gay, but beautiful.

I peered over at the potato ass, who wiped a tear from his eye and smiled,making me grin. This is all on camera you jack ass.

No less i'm happy for them, just like everyone else gathered in this room.

The ceremony continued,and in one hell of a long fucking wait they finally were husband and husband/wife/ whatever the hell you'd call Feliciano.

As soon as everyone started clapping I sat my ass down in an empty chair, exhausted. You try standing there, completely still for that long! CHIGI!

With a sigh I looked up, only to find Antonio staring right as me. When our eyes met we both turned bright red and looked away, this is awkward...

-0.0-

FINALLY, FIFTY MILLION PICTURES LATER IT WAS THE RECEPTION.

Kiku, the one who ended up being our photographer, would NOT stop taking pictures and getting nose bleeds! We had to pause every time the blood started to gush out again.

However, it was for Feli, and I got through it with minimal complaining. Fucking bastards, all of them. How the hell can they stand still for that long?

I sipped on my champagne again, annoyance dancing on my face as I glared at the albino potato giving his congratulations speech. I'm pretty sure he's just talking about how awesome he is right now, but I can't be sure since I stopped listening when he got into his S&M present he got our brother's. Dear god we're related now aren't we?

I sighed, trying to think of what the fuck I was going to say... Only when Gilbert finally shut up Antonio stole the microphone, and my drink came spraying out of my mouth.

"First, I would like to say congrats to Feli and Luddy~!" I could practically hear the smile he must be beaming right now. And no I'm not looking at him, I'm cleaning off the back of Bella's dress. Shut up.

"Secondly... though..." His voice deepened and I looked up, he was staring right at me. My face turned bright red as I felt my heart pace start to pick up.

"I once met the most adorable little tomato I could ever have imagined. He actually ended up being my favorite author, and apparently my best friend's brother's fiance's brother hahah~ small world~" I'M NOT A TOMATO YOU BASTARD!

..The shade of my face would disagree...

"But... Lovi..." He started walking up to me,stopping less than an arms distance away as he grabbed my hand and knelt in front of me. My heart was screaming at me, but I found myself unable to move, trapped in pools of green.

"...I fell in love with you... I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lovino. I want to wake up and see you every morning! And I want to kiss you a lot~ and I want to have a little house and every morning we can go into our garden and pick out tomatoes~ So Lovi...Will you marry me~?" The jack ass pulled out a FUCKING RING from his back pocket! WHAT THE HELL!?

My mouth opened and closed for all of a minute before I finally found it in me to speak. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

The smile never left that douche bag's face. "YOU HAVE TO ASK SOMEONE TO DATE YOU FIRST YOU DONT JUST SKIP RIGHT TO MARRAGE YOU- You... you..."

The tomato lover kept smiling at me, and I... I... "Yes..." I fucking caved...

The Spaniard's face lit up as he picked me up in a giant hug, spinning me around like I was some sort of stuffed animal. "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU LOVINO!"

"Ch-CHIGI! I LOVE YOU TOO YOU BASTARD PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF-"

"I love you Lovi~" With that the ass hole kissed me, in front of everyone. And of course all those jack asses "awwwww~"ed and Kiku,Bella, and Elizabeth pulled out their camera's.

Bastards.

THE END~

**A/N: I DID IT! That took SO flippin long and I am REALLY sorry to everyone who waited, but thank you so much I hope I didn't disappoint! :D **


End file.
